Nina
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: When the child is born under the full moon, The prince will be banished to village where the stars don't come out, The kingdom will freeze until she comes, And when the child with the amethyst eyes comes, She will save the kingdom of Lurer, And free the prince who will become King.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out a new story, I hope you like it!**

**Please read AND review!**

* * *

_When the child is born under the full moon, The prince will be banished to village where the stars don't come out, The kingdom will freeze until she comes, And when the child with the amethyst eyes comes, She will save the kingdom of Lurer, And free the prince who will become King._

July 7, 1997, 7:10 P.M. Surrey, England.  
The cries of a newborn baby sounded from inside the room. A father held her in his arms, for she was his first child.

"Nina, I like the name Nina." Her mother panted, trying to stay awake.

"Her eyes are purple, what an unusual color." Her father sounded. "Much like the stone, amethyst!"

"I think we should name her Nina Amethyst Martin." Her mother said, slowly drifting off.

Her father looked at the child and smiled. The name was prefect.

"That is just right." He chuckled, telling the nurse what the child name would be.

He knew that his child was special, the dark brown hair and her purple eyes. She did not belong to this world he knew, she belonged where creatures ran about, and fantasy was reality.

* * *

July 7, 1997, Lurer.

"The child has been born, the one that will come." The ruler was told, by her servant.

"It has begun." She answered back, face turning pale. "Take the boy away, I do not want to see him again."

"Where to, my Queen?"

"To live where the stars don't come out, and the people are insane. That is where she will find him." She spoke of the prophecy.

The servant nodded his head and ran to retrieve the child. The boy was the queen's only son, but she did not have use of him. She was to be ruler forever. The boy had silver hair and blue eyes like the depths of the Firhet river.

The servant ran to the horses and hopped upon his, child in his arms. The servant rode until he reached the hills, where the boy would be for the rest of his life. The village was Konge, where the moon doesn't come out and the people are insane. He prayed that the child would be safe.

He rode into the village, and he knew where the child would go. He went to the house, and the place where the child would be safe. He placed the child on the doorstep and got back on his horse.

"Goodbye, Prince Fabian. You will be safe forever, and when she comes you will be King." He whispered to the child and rode back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying out a new story, I hope you like it!**

**Please read AND review!**

* * *

_The child will come when she is of age, For if she is to young, The spell will not work, And Lurer will never live to see another day._

July 7, 2013, Suffery, England. 2:39 P.M Nina's POV  
I walked down the hallway at school, seeing everyone stare at me was no unusual matter. They thought I was weird, with my brown, almost black, hair and my amethyst colored eyes. I know myself that I wasn't normal, for all my life strange things had always happened to me. When I was five, my imaginary friend tried to lead me into the forest in my backyard, where I wasn't allowed to go without my parents. I was caught of course, but my imaginary friend never returned. When I was ten, I had opened my locker at school and a note fell out of it and onto the ground, I picked it up, and read it.

_When the moon is full and low, And the girl is feeling alone, The Sprite that guards her forest, Will save her and take her away, For on the day of her birth, She will come to save the day._

I remember my parents being terrified when I showed it to them, I didn't know why. They died a few years back in a car crash, it was terrible. I live with my grandmother now, who tells the most amazing stories! They're always about this prince, who was banished from his castle when he was young, because of the prophecy. She tells me how he is doing, like she can see him and he is alive. I know they are just grandmother's imagination running wild, they will never be true.

Today, I would turn sixteen and my grandmother would make a cake and my family would come, oh it will be a blast. School was almost out, I just had one more class left until I could see them. My last class of the day was English, I had already turned in my paper and learned my next lesson, so I didn't need to pay attention. I just doodled the boy I saw in my dream last night, he was running away from something, I didn't know what, but he wouldn't stop.

The bell sounded and I hopped up out of my seat, the other students bolted out of the classroom and I was the last one left.

"Nina, very nice paper. Well written like always." My teacher, Mrs. Måneskinn told me handing my paper back.

"Thank you, Miss." I took the paper and shoved it back in my book-bag.

"I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Nina. I bought you something." She told me, reaching into her book bag.

"That's not necessary, Miss. " I told her. I didn't need anything for my birthday.

"Nonsense! Here." Mrs. Måneskinn handed me a purple box.

I nodded, opening it. It was a necklace, with an amethyst hanging from the chain, it was in the shape of a oval. It looked to expensive for me to put on my neck.

"I can't take it, this must have cost you thousands." I said handing back to her.

"No, you must keep it, it will keep you safe." She said pushing it back towards me. She picked it up out of my hands and placed it on my neck. For a second, I thought the necklace glowed, but it was just my imagination.

"Thank you, Mrs. Måneskinn." I told her, giving her a hug. She looked down at me, I thought her eyes looked familiar, the sea green I had seen in some of my many dreams. I unlatched her, and started walking away.

"For you will come and save the day, Nina Amethyst Martin, and save us all." She whispered, as I walked, for she did not think I could hear her.

* * *

I walked into my grandmothers house, necklace and all. It was gloomy out, snowing and raining for it always does on my birthday. It could never decided what to do.

"I'm home, grandmama." I yelled setting my book-bag down on the floor next to my shoes. There was no reply from her, she always yelled back.

"Grandmama?" I called again, wandering around. I walked into the dinning room and saw a lone present on the table. I picked it up and opened the card.

_You must follow the voice, Into the forest, You do not have a choice, For the monster of the night, It will give you a fright, My dear Nina, I loved you so, Now take this and run, Before the monster shows._

I opened the box and there was a book, I opened the first page, I didn't understand the language it was in. I heard a crash from upstairs.

"Run Nina, Run" A voice said, and I listened. I ran to the backdoor, grabbing my book-bag and shoes. I took my coat and put it on and slipped my shoes on also.

"Go to the forest, and follow the trail.." The Voice said to me, I ran as fast as I could, breathing heavy. I heard trees crashing from behind me and I didn't look back. I clutched my book-bag and silently prayed I would be okay.

"Find the tree with the lock on the side.." The voice said, I didn't understand. The next thing I knew I ran into a tree.

"Shit.." I looked at the tree and it had a lock on it. It was in the shape of the oval.

"The necklace..." I heard more trees snapping and a roar the sound of three thousand planes rang out from behind me. I quickly took the necklace off and placed the stone where the oval shape was.

The tree opened and I took the necklace. The monster was getting closer. My breathing gotten heavier and shallow.

"Jump.." The voice said.

And I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying out a new story, I hope you like it!**

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

* * *

_The child will enter from the sky, And the Wizard she will find, The book will help, And teach her the ways, That she will need to help Lurer._

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I wasn't in England anymore. The sky was a light pink color, and the air was warmer than home. I sat up in a field of Lily of the Valleys, I smiled to myself. They were one of my favorite flowers. I looked around for anyone else, spotting no one. I stood up, and started walking.

"Hey you! What on earth are you doing in my flowers?" A voice yelled and I almost tripped over my own feet. I turned around to spot a girl, two or three, give or take, years older then I was.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't even know. I'm just going to leave now." I told her, and I turned to find my way back home.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare yah! Come back here!" She called to me. I sheepishly walked back over to her.

"Hello, I'm Amber. I don't get many visitors. What's your name?" She asked, head tilting to the side.

"My name is Nina." I said.

"Oh, what a pretty name! I wish my name was Nina, but I was named Amber. What are you? A faerie, a mermaid, what?" She questioned.

"I'm not, I'm human." I told her. She looked into my eyes, which made her eyes grow.

"Yeah, I know. My eyes are weird." I said, keeping my head towards the ground.

"No, No..this can't be happening. The prophecy..It's coming true!" She exclaimed, starting to pace.

"Pardon?"

"Oh my Queen Onde." She stated.

"What's the prophecy?' I asked.

"They prophecy states:_When the child is born under the full moon, The prince will be banished to village where the stars don't come out, The kingdom will freeze until she comes, And when the child with the amethyst eyes comes, She will save the kingdom of Lurer,_ _And free the prince who will become King._" She yelled. "You are the child! You are the one that will save us all!"

"What? No this cannot be happening. I will save nothing!"

'What is that on your neck?"

"Its a necklace with an amethyst in it. My teacher gave it to me?"

"What was your teachers name?"

"Måneskinn, Mrs. Måneskinn." I told her.

"Oh my god! The spirit! That means I am the wizard! OH MY QUEEN ONDE!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Wait, what?" I was completely and utterly confused.

"Did someone give you a book?" She asked, shaking with excitement.

"Yes..." I said moving my book-bag closer to me.

"Was it in a different language? One that you didn't understand?"

"Yes.."

"That's your spell book! Oh my Queen Onde! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" She stated. "Please let me see it!"

"Why?"

"Because, I am a wizard! I know how to do the spells and I'm suppose to teach you!"

"Okay then.." I said, taking the book out. She snatched out of my hands.

"We will start with a simple one." She told me, flipping the page. "Ahh, here we are."

She put the book down and took my hand.

"Repeat after me: La dette lilje vokse, høy og stor, for det vil gjøre meg stor glede, og sette et smil på ansiktet mitt." She said.

"La dette lilje vokse, høy og stor, for det vil gjøre meg stor glede, og sette et smil på ansiktet mitt." The lily next to started growing taller and taller until it looked like it reached the sky.

"Wow..." She mumbled. "I think we can try something, a bit harder."

She flipped through the book a bit more, and stopped.

"Repeat after me: Vis meg dronningen, og la meg se ansiktet hennes, hun gjør meg sint, slik en skam."

"Vis meg dronningen, og la meg se ansiktet hennes, hun gjør meg sint, slik en skam."

A women's face showed up in the sky. She look tired, like she had been awake for the past 45 years. She moved a bit and a crown come into shot.

"That is the Queen. Her name is Onde. She is horrible." The picture vanished.

"What now..?" I asked her.

"We find the twins!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

* * *

_The child and the wizard shall find the twins, _

_Bickering and yelling, _

_For that is all they do, _

_And then set off to find the prince, _

_Who hides where the stars do not come out._

Amber was a special girl, I didn't know how to put it. She was very talkative, doesn't give you much room to respond. She had long pink hair, for being of this place, you did not have normal hair colors. She had soft mint green eyes, which reminded me of my mothers when I was young. I miss them terribly, I wish they didn't have to die. Grandmama, had always told me it was destiny, they had to. She also said it was for me becoming the queen, but I didn't understand that. Anyway, Amber had elf like ears, but she convinced me it was only because her mother was one. Her father used to be one of the greatest wizards in Lurer, but he had perished when the Battle of Drept had killed mostly everyone in the village. Her village was called Elv, where most of the wizards lived. We walked through it, and I had almost wished I stayed.

We were walking in the forest, which now gave me chills. I was scared that the monster of the night would come back, but Amber assured me there was nothing to worry about. She told me the monster was a trick of the mind, the only way to get me here. I was shocked, but I understood. My grandmother was dead though, she knew that she had to die that night. I felt bad, for I had most likely missed the funeral.

"So, what are your friends like on Earth?" Amber questioned as we moved along the trail.

"I didn't have any friends." I told her, a shocked look spread across her face.

"But, you are a sweet person! Very kind, unselfish! Why would people dislike you?" She asked me.

"My appearance was more important then my personality, I guess." I replied.

"Well, I think I should be your first friend."

"No need for that. I managed sixteen years, I think I can manage a few more."

"Nonsense! You could die if you don't have friends. Besides, friends are more valuable then everything in the word!" She said, giving me a small smile.

"Okay, Amber. You are my first friend!" I said to her, giving her a grin.

"Oh how exciting! This is awesome! We are going to be friends a lifetime!" She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down.

We started walking again, conversation wasn't my strong suit. We passed a river, which Amber informed me was called Jag. A waterfall was just down the stream, and you could hear the water tumbling off the cliff. The water was even a different color here, instead of a crystal clear, it was purple, which made me smiled.

"The color isn't nearly as beautiful as your eyes." She told me, nudging my arm.

I gave her a warm hearted smile, and we kept walking. We finally reached a house, it was on the smaller side, but beautiful non the less. Amber jogged up to the door and knocked. I heard some bickering inside and a crash or two, but eventually a girl opened the door. The girl had bright red hair, and soft silver eyes. She was taller, but looked roughly my age.

"Patricia! I'm so happy to see you again!" Amber said giving her a hug.

"Amber, it's nice of you to visit! Who's that?" Patricia asked, looking over at me.

"Trixie, this is Nina. She is the child from the prophecy. It's coming true and I'm the wizard! So, I'm thinking you and Alfie are the twins!" Amber told her, giving a small smile.

"What? No! Alfie get your fatass out here!" She yelled inside, and a boy appeared. He was tall, muscles, and looked like he could easily take down a decent sized bear. He had hair, as dark as night and his eyes were the color of the moon.

"What on earth do you want? Oh, hello Amber!" He said, looking over at Amber. She smiled at him.

"This is the child. She is human, but had powers of a great wizard. And look at her eyes." Amber told them, trying her hardest to convince them.

Alfie walked up to me, staring into my eyes. It was creepy, but his eyes had a certain calmness to them. My breathing was steady, unlike when the other students at school would look at me.

"Amber is telling the truth. I can tell. She is the child we have been waiting for." He confirmed Amber's words.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves, don't want to be rude!" Trixie said, "I am Patricia Aloura Unik, faerie of fire."

Well, that explains the hair.

"I am Alfie Støyende Unik, shape shifter. I am the older twin, just saying." He joked.

"Well, I am Nina Amethyst Martin, human." I said, giving a small smile.

"Not just any human, the one that will save us all!" Trixie cheered, a grin spread across her face.

"Where to now?" I asked Amber. She smiled.

"To the place where the stars don't come out, where you will find the prince who will become king."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

* * *

_They will make it by nightfall, _

_The prince will unknowingly be waiting for them, _

_The child will catch his eye,_

_ For she is destined to be his Queen._

Alfie and Patricia gave us horses to ride to Konge. I had never ridden a horse before but upon getting on it, it had given me no grief. The horse name was Diamant. It was purely white, no other spots. Alfie told me I could have this horse for the rest of the journey, and I was grateful. We were riding, Amber and I. Since Patricia was a faerie, she went in to faery form and was flying, and Alfie had shapeshifted into a bird, which surprised me. I thought he would turn into something like a horse, or a dog. I had been here only for a day, and this place felt like home. Patricia and Alfie convinced me to let them become my second and third friends, and I was happy to let them be. Patricia was kind at heart, but her short temper was something to avoid. Alfie was a jokester, and it didn't help that he was a shapeshifter. Amber always hit him on the back of the head whenever he tried to trick me. Amber was a kind as a person could be, she just wouldn't shut up! Amber knew everything about the prophecy, but she kept something from me, something that would change my fate.

"Can we stop yet? My wings are getting tired!" Alfie complained, for he could speak human words.

"No, we must make it by nightfall!" Amber told him. Alfie just groaned.

"How much longer?" I asked her, giving her a small smile.

"I believe it's only twenty more minutes and the sun is already setting." Amber told me, returning the smile.

I nodded and the silence set in. The only noises were the horses clicks, the buzz of Patricia's wings, the flapping of Alfie's and the sounds of the forest. I was nervous, how would we know who the prince was? There probably a lot of sixteen year old boys in the village!

"If you're wondering how we will know who the prince is, I know how." Amber told me, giving a grin.

"How then? We can't just walk up to them and ask them if they're the lost prince!" Alfie exclaimed.

"You underestimate me, Alfie. He will be waiting at the ends of the village. Unknowingly waiting for us." She looked like she knew more, but kept her mouth shut.

"What more is there to this prophecy, Amber?" I asked her, a quizzical look upon my face.

"Somethings are better kept unspoken, Nina." She answered, not even looking back at me.

We spotted the village ahead, and Alfie turned back into human form. He took the reins of my horse and nodded to me. Patricia, did the same but hopped onto Rav's horse. We rode to where a boy was standing. Silver hair and deep blue eyes. He was the Prince? No he couldn't be, because he was the boy from my dreams.

"What brings you travelers to Konge?" He questioned, his eyes landing upon me.

"We have come for Fabian, do you know where he would be?" Amber told the boy, the prince I might say. But my question is how does she know his name?

"You have found him." He said giving a small bow, and I held in a small laugh. "What am I needed for?"

"We need you to find us a place to stay, and to speak to your mother and father." Amber told him.

"It would just be my mother, but I believe we have room from guests." He answered her.

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

Amber, Patricia and I hopped off our horses, and Fabian took the reins of Diamant. He gave me a smile, and started walking. I followed him and the others to the last house on the block. Fabian and Alfie tied up the horses.

"Well, here it is. Come on, don't want to freeze in the night." Fabian waved his hand for us to follow him.

We walked inside. It was small, but enough room for us to stay a night. A woman was sitting in front of a fire. The fire light glistened off her face.

"Before you talk to my mother, I must know your names." He asked of us.

"I am Amber, wizard from Elv."

"I am Patricia Unik, faerie from Stein."

"Alfie Unik, shapeshifter from Stein, her older twin." He ruffed Trixie's hair and she shot him a glare.

"I'm Nina Amethyst Martin."

"What are you? Where are you from?" Fabian asked me, his blue eyes curious.

"Now is not the time for that, Fabian, you will learn soon enough." The woman spoke looking over from the fire. "You have come because of the prophecy, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Amber said.

"You are the wizard, aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am."

"They are the twins, no doubt." The twins nodded, and gave her a smile.

"Which leaves you, Nina Amethyst Martin." The woman got up out of her chair and walked over to me. "Eyes the color of Amethysts. You are the child, are you not?"

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, I believe so." I told her.

"You believe so? Well, I know so." The woman gave me a smile. "You are human, accent clearly states she is from England, somewhere from the south?"

"Suffery."

"Ahh, very beautiful in the summer."

"Mother, what are you talking about? What prophecy?" Fabian asked, desperate for an answer.

"_When the child is born under the full moon, The prince will be banished to village where the stars don't come out, The kingdom will freeze until she comes, And when the child with the amethyst eyes comes, She will save the kingdom of Lurer, And free the prince who will become King._" His mother said, eyes not moving from mine. "Fabian, have you ever wondered why you don't look like me or your father?"

"No, I just thought I had different genes or something."

"You are not my son." She said, eyes saddening.

"But, that is not possible! I have lived here my whole life."

"You are not my son. You are the prince. You were banished when you were a baby, the day Nina was born. She is to make you king. Lurer is not safe with Onde as our

queen. That is why you do not look like your father or I."

"Fabian, you have to come with us. We have to make it to Regn, and save the kingdom of its ruler. You will become King because she does not have any heirs." Amber explained.

"You have to go. It is your destiny." The women told him.

"Will I ever see you again?" Fabian asked her.

"I don't know. I just hope you will be a brave and noble King." She smiled. Fabian nodded. The women went into the other room.

"So, Nina, You are human?" He asked.

"As human as they get." I smiled.

The woman returned and handed Fabian and all of us bags, with extra clothes and blankets. She gave Amber the food. We walked outside to the horses.

"Fabian, you can ride with Nina." Amber told us. My eyes widen, and I shot her a glare. She simply grin and hopped upon her own horse. Fabian had already mounted our horse, and was holding his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Goodbye, and may you all be safe." The woman told us.

We smiled and nodded, and started riding out of the village. Patricia had went into faerie form and this time Alfie turned into a dog. We got into the forest and the journey began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

**Jerome is kinda OCC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

* * *

_The Wizard, Twins, Child and Prince, _  
_Will go to the next city, _  
_Where they will find their healer, _  
_He will keep them safe._

I blinked and opened my eyes. I was still on horse back, but there was a person in front of me. Silver hair, Fabian. I remember Amber made us ride together, I wonder why. The morning air was cool against my skin, and the dewy leaves shined in the light. My arms were wrapped around Fabian's waist, in order for me not to fall of the horse. I still can't believe the boy from my dreams is the prince, and future King of Lurer. Alfie has turned back into human form and was leading Amber's horse Lys, while she slept. Patricia hadn't changed from faerie form but was sleeping on Lys's head. I noticed that both Alfie and Fabian had swords on their sides, and Amber had a small knife. I didn't realize how old time England this place was. I would have thought it would be more, modern. But for the way of the land, and the way the people where, old timeliness fit Lurer very well.

"Morning sleepy head." Alfie said to me, giving me a grin.

"Morning, Alfie." I told him, returning the smile.

"How did you sleep?" Fabian asked.

"Fairly well, considering I slept on horseback." I smiled.

"Well, you fell asleep not even twenty minutes after we left. We thought about stopping but, we thought it would just wake you." He told me, looking back and giving me a smile.

There was something about Fabian, something special. It wasn't just because he was a prince, but he didn't seem like the prince type. Maybe that's the reason why he was banished. He had to know what the peasants felt like to be a great king. He was smart, and clearly had a kind heart. He really was going to be a great king.

"Ugh, could you be any smoother at guiding a horse?" Amber complained to Alfie.

"Well, at least you got sleep! Prince and I here had to make sure you people didn't die!" He yelled at her.

"You know I could have put a spell on the horses, which made they rode and did not ride into anything, but guess who wouldn't let me?"

"You are not putting spells on my horses!"

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" Fabian told them, and which they did. Alfie still grumbled but you really didn't want to make a future king mad.

"Where are we?" I asked Fabian.

"We are almost to Speil, just up ahead. Roughly fifteen minutes till we get there." He answered, giving me a smile.

It took more than fifteen minutes, it took thirty. Alfie decided to get back at Amber by shapeshifting into a guard from the Royal Court and asking her where her license was, which he had stolen. Amber found out it was him, and started shouting spells at him. Patricia, Fabian and I just watched, trying not to get into it. We waited until Amber had almost turned him into a frog forever and then Patricia stepped in.

"Well, that was fun!" Fabian chuckled, and helped me off the horse. I landed and he was still holding my hand. He was looking at me, and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He realized he was still holding my hand and let go. A small blush formed on his face. but it was only for a second. We followed Amber into the village.

"Why are we here?" Patricia asked Amber.

"For a friend, a healer." She told us.

She walked to the middle of the village, and turned left. We followed closely, making sure we don't lose her. She walked in front of a shop, and waved to us to follow. We jogged up and walked inside. The shop smelled like moldy socks and some fresh basil. Clearly Fabian smelled it too, because his face was full of disgust.

"Jerome? Are you here?" Amber called ringing the bell.

"Who is there?" A boyish voice asked.

"It is Amber, your friend from Elv!" She called back.

"Amber! My dear friend! What brings you here?" A young boy appeared from behind the curtain He wore glasses, his hair a bright purple color and his eyes were grey color.

"We need your help! Can I discuss it with you back there?" She asked, and the boy nodded. The two friends disappeared behind the curtain once again.

"I cannot stand the smell of this shop, I am going back to the horses!' Fabian told us, turning to walk out the door.

"I'll come with you!" I told him, walking up next to him.

"Well, we will see you guys soon." Fabian said, starting to walk out the door.

I waved goodbye to my friends. Patricia waved and gave me smile, and Alfie gave me one of the creepiest faces I have ever seen. I walked out the door.

"So what was is like on Earth?" Fabian asked me.

"I lived in one of the rainiest places possible, but I loved it. The warm summer nights made up for all the rain, snow and cold." I said.

"What was your family like?"

"I didn't have any siblings, my parents told me I was all they needed. My mother was beautiful and so kind. She was an amazing cook, and she always knew how to cheer me up. My father was the funniest person I knew. He always was cracking jokes, and pulling my leg. He knew everything there was to know about science, because that was his job. But, they died in a car crash when I was eleven."

"Oh, how terrible. You must miss them terribly."

"Yeah, some moments more than others."

He engulfed me in a hug, and smiled at me.

"I'm glad it's you who is gonna make me king, I couldn't ask for a kinder soul." He told me. My face flushed red.

"Well, thank you."

"So what happened after they died?"

"I went to live with my Grand-mama. She was such a kind lady. She always made up the most amazing stories, and there was one about this Prince, who was banished from his kingdom, when he was a child. She always told me how he was doing, like he was actually real. I didn't know he was until now."

"My mother, well I don't know what to call her now, she always did the same thing, but with this girl. She had the prettiest hair. It was a dark brown, almost as black as the night sky. Her eyes were the color of Amethysts. She told me she would come when she is of age, and make the banished prince, the King of Lurer. Since where I lived, the people there are considered insane, so I kinda just brushed it off. I wish I didn't though." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Amber, Patricia, and Alfie came up with the boy, who grabbed my hand and shook it. He gave me a large grin, and then did the same to Fabian.

"Hello! I am Jerome Hage, healer!" He told us. His horse neighed.

"I am Fabian Slott, apparently Prince and Future king of Lurer." Fabian kept his voice low on the last part.

"I am honored to meet you!" Jerome said.

"I am Nina Amethyst Martin, the child..I guess." I told him, giving him a half-smile.

"Well, we should get going! Don't want to lose daylight!" Alfie said, turning into a bird again.

Patricia smiled at me and went into faerie form. Amber mounted her horse, as did Jerome. Fabian hopped upon our horse and helped me up.

"And we are off!' Alfie joked, and flapped his wings.

We rode out of the village, and we were off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

**Jerome is kinda OCC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

* * *

_The foes they will face, _

_The stories they will make, _

_They will sit under the stars, _

_Telling each other, _

_Who they are._

After we picked up Jerome, we started riding to the next town. This time Amber promised that we didn't need anymore people. I kept on hearing noise behind us, but told myself that it was just animals. The noises kept getting closer. And of course, I was getting scared. Only the human would be getting scared. To many nights without Grand-mama, and watching horror movies.

"Fabian, do you hear that?" I whispered in his ear, causing him to look back at me.

"Yeah, it's probably just a Fugl, don't worry." He reassured me, and I nodded.

I tried to push the thought out of my head, but the noises kept getting louder.

_"Beware of the ones who want to steal.." _The voice had come back, and I finally knew what was behind us.

"Fabian, I think there's thieves behind us." I told him again.

"You mean a Tyv? Don't worry, there is no need for that." I didn't believe him.

Next thing I knew three men jumped out from the trees. Alfie changed back into a human and took out his sword, and Fabian jumped off the horse. Amber took out her knife, and pointed it at the man in front of her. Patricia flew into my hood, and hid there. Jerome was so surprised that he couldn't move.

"What do you want? We have nothing to give you." Fabian told him.

"We don't want money, or that sorts. We want the girl with the Amethyst eyes." The leader of the group pointed his sword at me. My eyes grew. Fabian looked back at me and gave me a smile.

"Well you aren't going to get her." He said, and then they started fighting. The clinging of metal. I saw Amber fighting with her little knife. Alfie looked like he was so bored, it made me laugh.

"Patricia, why don't you do help them out?"

"Why don't you? I can't create fire in a wooded area, I would create a forest fire. That would be horrible!" She squeaked.

"_Use the book, child."_ I took out the book, and skimmed through it.

"Reading at a time like this, really?' Patricia said to me, and I ignored her. I found the right spell, and I didn't even know that it was right. The words felt right.  
"

Gjør disse tyvene gå bort, og la oss alle være i god behold." I whispered and the fighting stopped. The thieves smiled at us, and then walked off.

"Good Job, Nina!" Amber cheered, "I knew you would use the book."

Fabian smiled at me and climbed back onto the horse.

"Well, now it's getting dark, we should find some dry land to set up camp." Alfie told us before changing into a bird.

We traveled a bit more, all of us growing more tired by the second. We finally stopped and tied up the horses. We put down the blankets that the women gave us, sat around the fire, which Patricia had started for us. We all told stories from long ago, and as time went on, it was just Fabian and I. He sat closer to me, and looked up at the stars.

"You know, I have never seen stars before." He told me.

'Why?"

"Where I lived, the stars didn't come out. I don't why, they just didn't." He told me, "I wish they had, they are so beautiful."

"My father loved to stargaze. It was his favorite thing to do. I know all the constellations. But here, they are so different. It always reminds me that I'm in a different world."

"Do you think after this whole thing is over, you'll want to stay here, in Lurer with all of us?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know, I might. It's all so different you know. But so far, I love it." I told him honestly.

"I hope you do, I can't imagine you leaving."

"Neither can I. It would be so hard. But we'll see where this takes me."

He smiled at me, moving closer to me.

"If I do become King, like the prophecy says, do you think I'll have to pick a queen?"

"Probably, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really, well there is this one girl." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "She's so beautiful and kind. She's smart too! Her hair is just so amazing, and her eyes, I can't stop staring into them when mine catch them."

"Well, whoever she is, she's lucky."

"But I don't think she has any interested in me."

"You never know, Fabian, you never know."

"Well, I think it's time to hit the hay, goodnight." We stood up at the same time and went to where we out our blankets down.

I pulled the blanket over me, and closed my eyes.

"Jeg elsker deg, Nina, jeg ønsker deg ville være min dronning." I heard Fabian say, before I went into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

**Jerome is kinda OCC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

* * *

_At the rivers edge, _

_The mermaids will come, _

_They will take the Child, _

_Into the depths of the Firhet river, _

_The prince will save her, _

_Before it is too late._

We were riding again, this time everything was quiet. No thieves, no stories under the stars. Just the trees, leaves falling from them. Fabian didn't look at me twice this morning and my heart shattered. That other girl, is the luckiest person in Lurer. She will, most likely, rule over Lurer and be the queen to Fabian. Amber gave me a sad look, even though her eyes said otherwise. Patricia decided that she would try and burn the back of Fabian's neck, but one look from me, told her not to try it. We were traveling to the Firhet River, the main water source for Lurer. Amber told me every child had to go there when they were younger in order for them to become a citizen. I found it weird but then again, Great Britain is much weirder. After about 30 minutes, give or take, Jerome decided that he would inform us about one of the potions that he uses. That certainly made Alfie annoyed, and Alfie almost pushed Jerome off his horse. Jerome shut up after that.

"How much longer?" Alfie complained.

"Not much, I think it's just up this hill." Amber confirmed. She shot the rest of us a smile.

When we reached the top of the hill, my breath got caught in my throat. The view was amazing. The river was blue, a dark blue. You could hear the rushing of the river from here. The hills that surrounded it, such a pure green, it amazed me. I could pick out the colors in the stones, the blues, the pinks, the reds. The sky, over in this part of Lurer, was more of a peach color.

"Whoa.." I whispered. Fabian turned back to me, and smiled. Of course my heart almost melted.

We rode down the hill, and dismounted the horses. I took off my boots, and walked over to the water. Fabian plopped down next to me.

"Isn't beautiful?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Yes, there's nothing this beautiful in Britain, just a bunch of rain and gray clouds."

"Not surprising." Amber told me, sitting down beside us.

"I wish I grew up here, I think my imagination would be much greater than it was then."

Everyone chuckled. We sat there looking at there water. Amber and Jerome got up and went to fetch the water. Alfie pulled a prank on Patricia, which made Patricia chase Alfie down the beach yelling cruses at him, and trying to light him on fire. Fabian got up and chased after them, yelling at them to calm down. I chuckled at my friends, and then I sat down at the rivers edge, I slipped my feet into the water. I expected it to be freezing, but it was warm. It reminded me of home. Sitting with my parents by the lake. Laughing and telling jokes.

I heard a splash of water and looked up. A girl, with long green hair and black eyes, was in front of me. She looked at me with curious eyes, and then tilted her head. Another splash and another girl was right next to the other one. This girl with bright blue hair and black eyes. I gulped. They grabbed my hands and pulled me into the river.

"The child has come, dear sister." The girl spoke with a voice as sweet as a peach.

"She has..." They smiled at each other.

"Come swim with us, darling. It will be great fun." They started pulling me under.

I got out one scream before the water engulfed me. I realized how cold the water actually was. My lungs were burning, and I was fading out. I heard yelps and the pushing of water. I felt strong hands move around my waist, and someone pulling me upward.

I still didn't know what was happening. I felt someone shaking me, and then I saw pink. Rav? I heard her whisper something into my ear and then I started coughing. I blinked a couple of times and saw everyone standing around me.

"You're okay!" Fabian embraced me in a hug, equally soaking wet.

"Yes, I am."

"Here, Nina, take this. It make you fall asleep but it will help your brain and lungs recover." Tid told me handing me the potion. I thanked him and drank it. I closed my eyes, still in Fabian's arms.

"Uten deg, da er jeg intet. Jeg kan ikke miste deg, min månen." Fabian whispered in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegain, if you want to translate them!**

**Jerome is kinda OCC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

* * *

_The Child will slumber,  
The happiest moments in her life will play,  
But then the darkness will come forth,  
Who is this Protector?  
And what form will he come?_

_I was sleeping, I knew that for sure. I was walking also, where? I did not know. Lights and colors flashed before my eyes, images glistening inside. My head pounded, like a million drummers were playing in my ear. Then I saw them, they were standing at the end of hall, place, type thingy. The two people I wanted to see the most. I ran to them, and as I did I grow smaller, and smaller._

"Nina, dear. Do you want to go see the stars tonight?" My father asked me.

"Yes poppa!" I nodded my furiously, it almost popped off my neck.

My mother smiled down at me, then took my left hand. My father took the right. I smiled at them. I remember this moment. I was seven. It was summer break and it was a warm night. The stars looked like light-bulbs to me, up in velvet sky. I was so young, this memory was so far away. Hidden under all the messiness in my overstuffed brain.

"Momma?"

"Yes darling?"

"Where is that place you told me about? Lurer?"

"It's far away hidden in a distant land."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, sweetheart, but you have. That place you dream about. With the faeries and the wizards."

"But I don't remember ever visiting and meeting them!"

"Those memories will come in time, you won't remember them, you won't be able to place their names to their faces but they will be there for you always."

"What about you poppa? Have you ever been there?"

"No my little moon, I haven't been there yet."

"Well, if you do, can you take me with you?"

"Oh no, Nina, you'll be taking us with you."

I fell silent after that. I didn't understand what they meant. The stars shined so bright that summer night. My father told me, that they always shined brighter when I walked out to see them.

"They were very kind people, weren't they?" A voice came from behind. I was scared it would be the spirit was back to tell me to run. 

_"It's okay Nina, there is no reason to be afraid. I am not the spirit, you can stay and watch them for as long as you want." The voice told me, it was male. The voice was rough, but sounded so very kind._

"Who are you?" I asked, scared to turn around.

_"You should not be afraid, Nina. I will not hurt you. My name is Eddie." _

_"Are you just a voice, or can I turn around and see you?" _

_"I do not know, for now just watch them" _

_"Why am I here, why am I seeing them?" _

_She did not answer. But the image in front of me changed. It was all so horrible. I saw it again. The glass, the blood, the screams, and the crying. It was the car crash. My heart squeezed in agony. I couldn't watch it, but my head wouldn't move away._

_"Why are you showing me this?" _

_"You have you see it to move on."_

_"No, how can someone move on from their parents dying? In front of them?" I screeched, tears blurring my eyesight._

Fabian stood in front of me now. He smiled at me, and my heart melted.

"Hey Nina."

"Hi, Fabian."

He moved closer to me, and put his hand on my face. I surprised I haven't fainted yet.

"You are so beautiful, you know that don't you?"

My breath stopped. He leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear.

"You those words I say before you fall asleep at night? I always tell you I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me, ON THE LIPS! I kissed back, but then he faded away.

"That is what he thinks about at night. You."

"What?"

"He loves you Nina, he cannot live without you, now that he has met you. He wants you to be his queen."

"But why me?"

"It is your destiny. The stars are aligned for you two."

My Grand-mama appeared in front of me. I ran to her, and gave her the biggest hug I could muster.

"Oh dear Nina, look how much you've grown. This place has done you good."

"I miss you Grand-mama."

"Oh darling, there is no need to miss me, I am always with you."

"I met him, the boy you told me about. The stories are all true."

"I know sweetheart. You really do love him."

"It is only destiny, Grand-mama, nothing more."

"No, it is much more. It isn't just destiny for you too. Love itself is you together. Without you, he would be an empty shell, full of longing and pain. He is the same to you. That boy is your everything. Without him, you would not be able to save Lurer."

I looked down, disappointing in my self for believe that destiny made us fall.

"Goodbye, my dear Luna. I love you."

"I love you too, Grand-mama."

"She is very kind."

"The kindest."

"Why are you so close?"

"You should know."

"I do, but I want to hear it come from your mouth, in your words."

"My parents left me in her care, after they died. She was my only friend for a while, until I came here. She used to tell me jokes and stories. She taught me how to cook. I miss her terribly."

"You have some of the kindest people around you, Nina, why is that?"

"I do not know."

"You will one day."

"What am I suppose to do? How do I save Lurer?"

"You will fight, you will conquer, and succeed. You and Queen will fight until the end. One will survive, the other shall perish."

"Oh..But I don't know how!"

"Nina Amethyst Martin! You are the child of Lurer. You were created from the earth you have been standing on. The winds, the rivers, the hills and animals. They wanted someone to save them, and they made you."

"They made me?"

"Then they put you in your mother womb, needing a place to keep you safe."

"So, I am not my parent's child?"

"You are, but not in the way most others are."

"I am sending you back now, don't kiss Nathaniel or anything."

"When will I meet you?"

"When the time is right and the stars are out. You find me, and you will know my name." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**I will (in this chapter only) put the translations at the end of the chapter! Since there are so many!**

**Jerome is kinda OCC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

* * *

_A star will fall out of the sky, _  
_Burning light into The Child's eyes, _  
_She see her protector, _  
_ Clothed in white_

I sat up. It was a dream. I shivered, thinking how Eddie would find me, or more so how I would find him. It was already nightfall, and the stars were shining in the sky. I saw Patricia sleeping beside me, and Amber next to her. They clearly were told to stay next to me in case something happened, but fell asleep in the process. Jerome was sleeping a few feet away, curled up in a ball to keep warm. It was chiller than most nights, it wasn't just cold, it was more of an eerie cold. Something was going to happen, sooner or later. My eyes set on Alfie and Fabian. The two of them sat by the fire, making sure no one came. I got up and walked over to them.

"Little Miss. Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Alfie joked, and nudged Fabian.

"Haha, very funny!" I said, sitting down next to Fabian.

"Hey Nina." Fabian said, smiling at me.

"Hey."

"So how did you sleep, I noticed you started crying at one point." Alfie pointed out.

"Weird dream, I guess."

"Well, I'm just happy that you are okay." Fabian smiled at me.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up ab-" Fabian quickly covered his mouth.

"I can't be worried about my friend?"

"If you considered he-" Fabian shot him a glare and he quickly shut up.

"Okay, you guys have reached beyond the highest level of weird." I laughed, and soon they were laughing also.

Soon, after our laughter had died down, we looked up at the stars. Alfie started telling us about his and Patricia's parents. They died in fire, lucky not one that Patricia caused. He told us it was so long ago, they can barely remember them now. I saw his eyes shine, and I placed a hand on his arm. I gave him a sad smile.

"I know. You don't have to tell us. I know what it's like."

"Everyone always says sorry. Everytime.."

"It doesn't help, I know. You just want them to say, it will be okay. They are watching you. They love you."

Fabian placed an arm on my shoulders. He gave me a smile, it made my heart swell in happiness.

"I hate goodbyes more than you could ever know." I said to them. They hugged me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, look a shooting star! Nina, make a wish." Fabian said, pointing up at the sky. I looked up, thinking about that too wish for, but I had everything that I wanted. I looked at the star closer, and realized it was falling to the ground.

"Guys, that's not just a shooting star." Their eyes widened, and we saw it crash. A blue light shone from the tree tops. I stood up, and for some reason started walking towards it.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Alfie called, but I couldn't respond. I had to see the star.

"Nina, it's not safe!" Fabian called, and I heard the sound of running footsteps coming after me.

"Stjernen som falt ut av himmelen, jeg vet hva du er. Du vil beskytte meg fra skade med din visdom, og dine ord. Du vil gjøre meg stå høyt. Du vil stå ved min side når jeg krysser slagmarken og avslutte krigen. Jeg vil fri Lurer på, og gjøre min Fabian kongen. Sammen, side om side, hånd i hånd. Vi vil kjempe sammen, min beskytter. Jeg vil lytte, vil du si. Hånd i hånd vil vi stå, for Lurer, og for verden." I repeated that over and over until we got to the star. Fabian and Fabian stood next to me, covering their eyes. **1**

"Kom til meg, min lille månen. Jeg vil beskytte deg mot alt ondt. Syng for meg min lille månen, vil jeg holde deg fra alt ondt. Jeg vet at du vet hvem jeg er, og for at jeg er takknemlig. Nå tale mitt navn for alle å høre, min lille Nina." A soft sound came from the star. I walked closer to it. **2**

"Nina! Stop!" Fabian tried to stop me, but I pushed his hand away.

"For min beskyttelse, og for deg, holde tilbake min kjærlighet. Ikke bekymre deg, vil jeg være i orden. Jeg er din frelser så mye som dere er mine." I told him, and he backed away. **3**

"Nina, your eyes..." I knew they were glowing. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were.

I walked closer to the star, still shining like a thousand burning suns. So bright, yet so beautiful. I placed my hand on the star, and the light grew brighter.

"Nina, come on! You have to listen to me!" Fabian yelled.

"Jeg kan ikke gjøre deg til konge med hennes hjelp, ikke stoppe mi min kjærlighet. Det vil skade deg inn på slutten!" Alfie took him by the shoulders and started backing into the forest. **4**

A man come out of the star, dressed in white. He had short silver hair, and her eyes were silver also. He smiled at me, and I reached my hand out to him. He took it and helped me up.

"Min månen, har du gjort det bra. Jeg er din beskytter. Jeg vil hjelpe deg gjennom det hele." He spoke **5**

"Eddie."

"Hello Nina."

* * *

**I originally wrote this will Eddie being a girl so if the translations are kinda weird sorry!**

**1)The star that fell out of the sky, I know what you are. You will protect me from harm with your wisdom and your words. You will make me stand tall. You will stand by my side when I cross the battlefield and end the war. I will free Lurer, and make my Fabian King. Together, side by side, hand in hand. We will fight together, my protector. I will listen, you will say. Hand in hand we stand for Lurer, and for the world.**

**2)Come to me, my little moon. I will protect you from all evil. Sing to me my small moon, I will keep you from all evil. I know you know who I am, and for that I am grateful. Now you speak my name for all to hear, my little Nina.**

**3)For my protection and yours, keep back my love. Do not worry, I'll be fine. I am your savior as much as you are mine.**

**4)I can not make you king without his help, do not stop me my love. It will hurt you in the end.**

**5)My moon, you've done well. I am your protector. I will help you through it all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**I will (in this chapter only) put the translations at the end of the chapter! Since there are so many!**

**Jerome is kinda OC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage. **

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one. **

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated, I am just finishing school. It was the end of my eighth grade year and I had to focus on all the junk that my school had planned.**

* * *

_The Protector shall guide them, _  
_To the Forest of Crystals, _  
_The Oracle shall give them what they need, _  
_When the Child becomes the Messiah_

Everyone was a little freaked out when Eddie came. Jerome looked like he was about to faint. Patrica stood behind Alfie, scared of what he was. Amber knew that he was coming, and went back to sleep. Fabian didn't trust him.

"Nina, you didn't see what was happening. Your eyes, they were glowing! You don't know our language but you spoke it effortlessly." He put his hands on my shoulders, "Nina, I was scared. This is weird to me."

"Fabian, I trust him with my life. I know who he is."

"Who is he then?" I opened my mouth to respond when Eddie came over.

"Nina, we have to go." I nodded and he walked away. I took Fabian's hand in mine.

"Everything will be okay in the end. I promise. If you can trust me, you can trust her." He nodded then pulled me into his arms.

"Jeg kan ikke miste deg, ikke nå. Jeg elsker deg." He whispered into my ear. Sometimes I wish I knew what he said, but it was moments like these where I was content with it. He let go and went to the horses. Amber was awake now, and talking with Eddie. Jerome was trying to get onto the horse but he couldn't, so he sat on the ground, calling for Amber to come over. I decided to go help him.

"Hey Jerome!" I said sitting down next to him.

"Hello, Nina! How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, thank you for the potion, it helped so much!" He smiled at me then looked down.

"We need you Nina, it's no problem." He answered. "So my potion caused you to meet Eddie."

"I guess you could say that." He laughed.

"So, what do you know about her?"

"She's my protector and will help me defeat the Queen."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" I stood up and brushed myself off. I put out my hand and helped him up. I saw Fabian glance over at us.

"You know, Fabian means well. He doesn't want to lose you."

"I know." I turn to grab my bag.

"Nina, how do I fit into this quest? So far I have done nothing but be frozen with fear, and faint."

"You will be needed when the time comes. Even the hero of the story needs a savior." We turned and saw Eddie smiling at us.

"So, Eddie, are you human?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, and no. I wish I could tell you but you will find out soon enough. We have to go now!" We went to our horses, and Eddie cringed.

"It's okay, you can ride with me." Patricia said holding her hand out for him. She smiled and got on. Fabian looked back at me with a confused look, I most likely shared the same one.

"Traveling, Traveling and off we go, where you ask? Only Eddie knows!" Alfie sang as he walked over to us. I chuckled and Fabian put his hand out. I grabbed it, and he helped me up.

We started riding, Patricia and Eddie were in front of us, leading the way. I could hear them giggling, and I couldn't help but smile. The Faerie and the Protector, that makes does not make a lot of sense. It's still sweet though.

"I think Patricia has finally met her match, hasn't she?" Amber came up next to us. I nodded and smiled.

It was quiet the rest of the way there, no one needed to talk. Since Jerome wasn't feeling the best he rode with Amber. Alfie was flying above us, and would swoop down every so often to see where we were. The sun was bright, and the trees created a nice shade for us all. Everyone was feeling more content, everyone expect Fabian. He was clearly still upset about Eddie. I just have to wonder when he will get that he won't hurt me.

"So, Eddiie, where are we going?" Fabian asked, I sighed.

"I'll let Amber answer that question." Amber's face went red.

"We are going to Forest of Crystals or Skog av Krystaller." I saw Fabian tense up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The name speaks for itself, but it is one of the most terrifying places to go." Amber answered, "It's all fine and dandy, the crystals are beautiful and the wildlife is extraordinary. It's when you leave, your worst fears come out."

I fell silent. I knew what my worst fear was, and it wasn't anything like the others. Fabian looked back at me and gave me a smile.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"We are almost there, be prepared." Eddie called back.

I saw a glimmer up ahead, then I heard rustling of trees. I saw Alfie swoop down, and turn back into himself. He smiled at all of us then took the reins of Amber's and Jerome's horse. Patricia and Eddie slowed down, and stopped. We followed the suit. Fabian slid off the horse and helped me down. I smiled at him then started following Patricia, Eddie and Amber. The trees started turning to crystal, and so did the grass. Soon, the world around us was crystals and it was breathtaking. I saw a rose, and went to pick it up. It started glowing once my hand touched it. The red was the color of blood, and the green was so pure that even Amber couldn't find a name to call it. I put it back down and ran to catch up with the others.

"Where are we heading?" I questioned. Eddie looked at Amber and she nodded.

"To the Oracle."

"Why?"

"You will see soon enough, Messiah."

"Pause, and rewind. Why did you just call me Messiah? Last time I check I was no god. And if I was, I wouldn't dress like this." I was wearing some of my old clothes. Apparently, I could somehow make my own clothes, and I made some of my old ones.

"You will see soon enough." Amber shot me a look, and I put my hands up in defense.

Fabian pushed me along, and I stumbled a bit. I steadied myself. We walked further and I saw a house, it was made out of crystals. Eddie walked up to the door. She knocked four times, then a woman opened the door. She looked at us, smiled and stepped out.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you. Come, Come. We have much to discuss." She motioned us to follow, and we listened. I was pushed to the front. The house was small. It had a kitchen and a sitting area. She put out a drink. Fabian whispered for me not to drink it, but Eddie insisted. I took a sip and it tasted like butterscotch, it was an amazing taste. The woman came and sat down in front of me, staring at me. I gulped, and looked down.

"There is no need to be nervous Messiah, you have grown so much...I remember when you were a small child. I came to visit your world. That was so long ago. You look so much like your mother. I see so much of your father in you as well. So very brave, very noble. He was a great ruler."

"What? Ruler? He was a scientist, he studied physics. He likes Bruce Banner, but not so much."

"You don't know? Your parents weren't always whatever you knew. They ruled the kingdom over, and they loved this Kingdom like it was their own. Queen Onde thought of them as friends, family almost. They visited each other very often. Queen Onde was expecting a child, the Prince of Lurer." She smiled at Fabian, then turned back to me, "They were both so very happy. Queen Mor, your mother, came the day she found out that the Prince was born. Then, Your mother was expecting you. The Princess of Frelser. King Vemmelig, the King of Lurer, and your father King Far decided to unite the kingdoms by betrothing the Future Princess of Frelser and Prince of Lurer. Then, the Prophecy came to light, and war raged on between the Kingdoms. King Vemmelig was killed, and your parents fled. You were born a few months later, and here you are now. All grown up and ready to become the Messiah."

"Woah, okay, so everything I know about my parents is a lie. That's fun to know!" I looked down, tears stinging my eyes. She, the woman, saw this.

"I believe it would better if Nina and I were to be alone." Patrica, Amber, and Eddie stood up and walked out. Jerome followed, as did Alfie. Fabian was wary of leaving, but I promised him I would be fine.

"So, I am a Princess. Eddie told me I was created from the earth of Lurer. I was the 'Child' of Lurer. I am Lurer's Protector."

"Eddie is not all that he seems to be, but that is somewhat correct. You were born to protect your love's kingdom. You were not made from the earth. You are purely your parents child."

"So he is a liar? I thought he was supposed to protect me!"

"I am Trudy, just so you know, before we go on. Messiah, you have lost the one closest to you. The Martyr."

"Grandmama?"

"Yes, she died for what she thought was right."

"I guess, in a way."

"You do not know how to survive the battle. The one that will determine the fate of Lurer."

"Eddie said one will survive and one will perish. That means either I die, or my parents oldest friend does."

"The spell could backfire, killing you instead. It is very risky, but you are the only one with enough power to face her. It is now you grow from being the Child of Lurer, to the Messiah of Lurer."

"What is the spell?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that until the time comes you will never use this spell. It is far too dangerous, and we cannot lose you. I have no magical powers, so I can say it. It will appear in your book if you need to remember it."

"I promise."

"Død, i kveld du dør. That is the spell. Do not repeat it."

I nodded and went to get up, but she stopped me.

"You were not supposed to be named Nina, Messiah. You were to be named Lys. This name fits you better. Nina, The Messiah of Lurer." She smiled at me, and let me go.

Fabian ran up to me once I walked outside. He hugged me, I don't know why.

"Du er min prinsesse, og vil bli min dronning." He whispered, then took my hand.

"Now we go. It is a very terrifying road ahead of us." Eddie told us, walking over to Patricia, who helped him on the horse.

"Good luck to you all. The terribleness ahead will be enough to last a lifetime." Trudy told us. I bid her farewell, and Fabian helped me on the horse.

"Messiah, Do not fear what is to come. I believe in you." Trudy yelled as we rode off.

The crystals started to get darker, and the light dimmer. The world became dark as if it was night forever. I started hearing whispers, and the cracking of tree branches.

"Now our darkest fears come to play.." I heard Alfie whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**I will (in this chapter only) put the translations at the end of the chapter! Since there are so many!**

**Jerome is kinda OC in this story :/ Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Also I wrote this with different characters, so I am keeping them with the same last names (Expect for Nina). So that is why Patricia's and Alfie's last name is Unik, Fabian with Slott, and Jerome last name is Hage.**

**And last but not least, since I made Patricia and Alfie twins, just imagine Alfie with a lighter skin tone, and Patricia with a darker one.**

**Okay that is enough of me rambling, Here it is!**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated, I am just finishing school. It was the end of my eighth grade year and I had to focus on all the junk that my school had planned.**

* * *

_The shadows come out to play,_

_When their fears are at their highest,_

_Who is afraid of themselves?_

_Who is afraid of losing the one they love?_

My heart was pounding, I could hear it. It felt like it was making it's way up my throat. I didn't know what I was so afraid of that would haunt me, but it looks like the others did. The orangey-pink sky had vanished, and the crystals had stopped glowing. We were in dark territory now, one wrong move and we were toast. All these people, once so brave, when fears come out to play, they lose their faith.

"Everyone off the horses." Eddie told us, and we did as he told us. He took the reins off all the horse, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Messiah, I am leaving and taking the horses to a safer place."

"Why aren't you staying?"

"I cannot."

"You are suppose to protect me!" I told him.

"Somethings you have to do on your own, Messiah, or you will never be brave."

"I'm not the coward walking away." Eddie's eyes grew dark. He walked up to me, and for a moment, I wanted to run back to Trudy.

"Know where you stand Messiah." He growled. He turned and walked away from me, taking the horses reins again and walked away from us.

"Yeah, I'm gonna die. No prophecy to fulfill anymore, you can all go home." I sighed, and Alfie put a hand on my shoulder.

"We won't let you die, Princess."

"Call me that ever again and I will kill you." I gave him a smile as he backed away.

"We should start walking; it's better than staying in one place." Fabian said.

We started walking, wary of everything around us. Our six hearts were beating as fast as the speed of sound. Everyone stood close, and for once, all hatred and annoyance to one another was lost.

"Everyone, keep your voices down, and any weapons you have I recommend you take out now. You never know what we could be facing." Fabian said, taking out his sword. Alfie took out his, and Amber took out her knife. Patricia walked in front of us, her hands on fire so we could see.

"I really need to get a weapon after we get out of here." I whispered to Jerome who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a noise came from behind us, crashing and thumping ranged out around us. My breath got caught in my throat. An arm snaked around my waist and threw me behind the person. Fabian put his free hand out, as if it would protect me. Patricia stood in front of him, both hands burning with fire.

"It's coming." Patricia whispered; voice shaking slightly.

"What is it Patricia?" Jerome whispered.

"Patricia, not that, please not that." Alfie whispered to his twin.

"I'm so sorry Alfie, I'm so very sorry." Patrica told him; tears spilling from her eyes.

"Alfie, what is it?" Fabian asked.

"It's how are parents died. It's the Brann Herre." He told us. He walked up to his sister and turned him toward her, "Patricia, that was not your fault that they died, we didn't know what you were. Mother and Father didn't die in vain, you tried to save us. You have no reason, no reason at all, to be afraid of that thing."

Patricia didn't respond, she just turned away from her brother. A bright light grew across the forest's darkness. The trees were black and had no leaves. I finally saw how dark it truly was.

A man, at least 7 feet taller than Alfie was the tallest in the group, stood in front of us. His eyes burning of fire, his hands like melted lava. Instead of flesh, his skin looked to be made out of burned coals, and in places where it was cracked, you could see red flames dancing inside him.

Patricia stood in front of us, and put on a brave face. Were we supposed to fight the monsters of our fears? I pushed my way in front of Fabian, trying to get to Patricia. He grabbed my waist, pulling me back.

"I have to help her." I told him, he shook his head.

"Remember what Eddie said; that some things you have to face on your own." He said.

I looked back at Patricia, she had created a ball of fire in her hands, and it was slowly growing larger and larger. Her silver eyes were glowing red. I turned to Alfie, whom of which had tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder. The ball of fire in Patrica's hand had grown even larger.

The man still stood in front of us. He was staring down at Patrica, her silver eyes still glowing, though the red had turned orange. Brann Herre, had started laughing at Patrica, and her shoulders slumped.

Though, that didn't stop my friend. Instead, she took the ball that she had made and threw it at the man. It hit him right in the gut. Brann Herre, tumbled over, creating a crash amongst the trees. Branches flew at us, and Fabian covered me. I coughed and blinked, everyone was fine.

"Trixie? Patricia? Are you okay?" I heard Alfie call out.

"Alfie..." She called back. I heard shuffling; I looked up, trying to make them out. It was so dark in this forest. I saw the silhouettes of two people, one taller and one shorter. They were holding onto each other while the shorter body was shaking.

I put up my hand and whispered, "Lys."

A ball of light shot out of my hand and floated in the sky. I saw that the two figures were Alfie and Patricia holding each other. You could hear her sobs, and his words trying to calm her down. I got up, stumbled a bit, and walked over to my friend. I took her in my own arms, and Alfie gave me a small smile.

"Ro deg ned, Patricia." I whispered in her ear. Amber walked up to us, and put an arm around Patricia.

"Bare slappe ung en og søvn, ingen smerte kommer til å finne deg, jeg vil bo som du slumrer, for å holde deg trygg og lyd, min lille elskling." She sung to our friend. Tears sprung to my own eyes.

We all stood there, the only sound was our steady breathing. My shirt was soaked at the shoulder with Patricia's tears. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to them. It was Fabian. We just stood there holding each other. I broke away from the warm embrace and turned to my friends.

"We should keep moving, the worst is yet to come." I told them, and I saw the rest of them start walking away. I bent down the ground, and put my hand out.

"To små kniver, for å være mine våpen" I whispered, and two knives, sheathed and all, appeared on the ground in front of me. I put them in my broken belt loop, and there they stayed. I jogged to catch up to my group, and yes; I liked to consider myself the leader of this group of misfits. They had stopped, and I knew why.

Jerome was sprawled out on the ground. His mouth was open and his eyes had suddenly become bloodshot. Suddenly he let out a bloodcurdling scream. My hands flew up to cover my ears.

"What's going on?" I asked Alfie.

"Before this happened, he told us that his fear was being tortured. Apparently his father wanted him to be a knight for King Vemmelig, so his father would torture him and cause him great pain. The knights had to be brave any sort of pain, because King Far's knight would torture them to get information about the King's plans. I am sorry, Nina, but it's the way it was. I think he thinks right now that he's getting tortured all over again." He answered. I started to walk up to Jerome, when I was stopped yet again by Fabian.

"Nina, I told yo-"

"Somethings you have to face on your own, but others you need someone to hold your hand." I snapped at him, and shoved his arm away. I walked over to where Jerome was. I placed my hand on his.

"Hey Jerome, buddy, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you know. I promise." He moved away from my touch. I put my hand back on his, and I moved my head to his ear.

"Ro nå, ingen vil skade deg." He stopped screaming, and moving away. He still didn't move. I quickly placed my ear to his heart and sighed in relief when I heard it pumping. I saw his chest move up and down. I got up and moved away from him.

It took a few minutes but he sat up and looked at us sheepishly. Alfie put his hand out for him and helped him up. Jerome wiped some lone tears from his eyes, and I nodded. He opened his mouth, trying to explain.

"Jerome, there is no need to explain." Fabian said to him, "We should keep moving."

We started walking again, and we were more alert than ever. I stood in the front with Patricia, who was still getting over fighting Brann Herre, and it had drained a lot of energy out of her. The flames that danced in her hands were dimmer now. I put my hand on her shoulder, and signaled for her to stop.

"Lys." I lifted my hand to the tree tops and a ball of light once again flew out. It danced up in the trees, shining light down on our path. Patricia gave me a very thankful look. We continued to walk until Fabian stopped.

"Look who we have here, it's me." I heard Fabian's voice joke, and I turned around.

Fabian stood face to face with himself.

Alfie held my arm, and Amber stood in front of me.

"Fabian? What is going on?" My voice quivered.

"Nina, my sweet love, I am the bad side of your love. Your prince, in not so shining armor." The second Fabian chuckled. He walks over to me, and pushes Amber out of the way.

He put a grimy hand on my face, and the other started touching my hair. His blue eyes had turned so dark and hateful.

"Stay away from her." My Fabian yelled, pointing his sword at the back of the other's head. The second Fabian simply chuckled.

"You think you are so brave, ever since you found out you were the long lost Prince of Lurer, and ever since you fell in love with a girl who would give you a crown." The second Fabian turned from me, facing the real Fabian, "But I know you; you are not brave at all. You simply act like you are, because you think acting brave will get you the one you love. But it won't, you see, acting and lying will only break her heart."

"Fabian, don't listen to him, that's not true!" Alfie yelled, and Fabians sword fell to his side.

"But it is. I am no hero, if anything, I am just a wimp of a boy, raised in insanity. I am no Prince. I am just a boy." He looked so sad, and so helpless.

"Fabian, do not listen to what that thing says. It is simply trying to get into your head, that is what this is. It is all but a game for the shadows to play in. To scare us to our deaths, but do not fall for what they say is true. You are the bravest person I have met. You have already saved my life, Fabian, do not believe them. Believe me, if you believe in anything, Fabian, believe in me." I yelled, and he looked at me.

His doppelganger turned to me, a very vicious look in his eye. He put a hand out as if to grab me by the throat. He gasped, and fell to the ground. In his back, was a sword, Fabian's sword.

He stood there, a blank look upon his face. He looked up at me, and walked over. He embraced me, burying his head in my shoulder, even though he was much taller than me. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Fabian, I am here, I will not leave." I whispered into his ear. His hold loosened, and we just stared at each other.

"Hey, love-birds, I don't really want to break up this little love fest, but I don't wanna die!" Alfie stated, and walked off. Amber and Patricia quickly followed, and Jerome trailed behind.

Fabian pulled his sword out of the doppelganger's back, and ripped a piece of his shirt off. He cleaned off the blade, and sheathed it once more. I gave him a small smile, and turned to walk off. He grabbed my hand, but he wouldn't meet my eyes when I faced him. I placed my hand on his face, and his eyes finally met mine.

"It's okay, Fabian, everyone will feel beaten down in this forest, just remember it's okay not to be brave every moment of every waking day, because sometimes, you just can't be." I told him, "We should catch up with the others."

"Not before I do this." He whispered, he placed his hands on my face, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, and then after a few seconds broke apart.

"We should get going." I whispered, and he nodded, he grabbed my hand and we went off to find the others.

We found them surrounding Alfie, whose body was racked with sobs. I pushed passed Jerome, to see what exactly was going on. Patricia was on the ground with a knife in her heart, but it wasn't the real Patricia, the real Patricia was trying to calm Alfie down. Alfie just simply pushed her away, over and over again. He didn't know it was Patricia, alive and well. I was about to walk up to Alfie, but Fabian stopped me.

"I got it this time, Nina." He moved in front of us, and knelt beside Alfie.

He placed a hand on Alfie's shoulder, "Hey, Alfie, look over there." Alfie followed his command.

"Patricia is not dead, Alfie. She's just over there, look. Your sister is very much alive. It is okay." Alfie got up and hugged his sister, and it was his turn to cry. Fabian stepped back, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"We really need to move on, we should be out soon enough." I heard Amber tell the twins. We turned to walked down the path. .

We walked further, and then Amber stopped. I heard laughing, and I quickly got out my knifes. I turned around to see Amber face to face with two people, a very frighten look upon her face. The people were glowing white, and they wore white robes that fell upon the ground. The woman had long pink hair, while the man had short silver hair. I noticed the woman had elf ears, and that's when I knew they were Amber's parents.

"Mother, Father." She whispered, turning towards them.

"Amberly." Her father said shortly.

"I go by Amber now." She replied.

"We named you Amberly, and you go with Amber. You were always a disgrace to this family." Her mother scoffed. "You were the worst wizard in the village, you always blew things up, always wanted to tend to your garden and never play with the other children."

"We were frowned upon from the High Wizard Veiviser, because I had a daughter that could barely make a fire appear from her hands." Her father snapped.

"I never meant to disappoint you."

"And now you run around with the looks of hooligans, and a human." Her mother glared right at me.

"Actually mother, they are not hooligans, they are the children of the prophecy, and that 'human' happens to be Nina Amethyst Håper, Princess of the lost Kingdom of Frelser, and the Messiah of Lurer, so if I were you, I would watch my mouth."

"Amber, my last name is Martin, not Håper." I told her.

"It is in your language, but in ours it translates to Håper." She answered.

"So this must mean you are the wizard, the all great and powerful wizard that will help defeat Onde. Yet you couldn't even pass a class in that dumb school." Her father sighed.

"That school never taught me anything."

"Of course it never did, look at you, you are a dishonor on the Stave family." Her father yelled. I stepped in, ready to punch these people in the face.

"Dishonor? This girl is the first person I met in this world, and I trust her with all of my heart. She is an amazing wizard, and I am so lucky to have her in my group of misfits." I snapped.

"Misfits? Of course, only our daughter would travel to kill the evil one with a group of unloved misfits." Her mother said.

"A group of misfits that fit together perfectly. I don't know why I was ever afraid of you, I shouldn't be." Amber looked back at us. "Go, be gone. You are not welcome here anymore."

Amber took out her knife, and plunges it in both of the bodies, the glow fades away. Amber looks content with herself, and she turns to me.

"Even in death they were bitter." She laughs, and soon all of us are laughing also. We wipe our eyes and start walking again. I realize that I am the only one that hasn't face my fear yet. I don't know what it is, but I know it will not be pretty.

The more we kept walking the more nervous I got. Everyone knew what they were facing, Patricia with Brann Herre, Fabian with himself, and Amber with her parents. I didn't think I was afraid of losing too much, I already lost my parents, and my grandmama, what else could I have to lose?

That's when I heard it, the crashes coming for me, around me, chasing after me like I was tennis ball thrown for a dog. My breathing got shallow, and my world tipped over. I hit the ground with a soft thud, making my shoulder ache.

The crashes got closer, and stained my eyesight red. No, not this day, not this moment. Please. I saw the glass flying into my mother's head, and the metal sinking into my father's chest. My mother turns to me, ready to speak her last words. I saw her shrine for a second, and her hazel eyes were replaced with a dark violet, much like my own. Her brown hair replaced with long silver hair. I looked over at my father, and his brown eyes were a mint green color and his hair purple instead of the dirty blonde that I had grown to love.

"Be brave, Nina, be very brave." My father whispered to me, and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Find our kingdom, find Lurer, find the children of the prophecy." My mother reached out and took my hand.

"We love you, Nina Amethyst Håper, Pr-" My mothers hand grew cold, and her eyes were lifeless. They glowed again and returned to the parents I knew and loved.

It played over and over in my mind, never ending, never stopping. It was like a movie that someone put on loop and it never stops playing, even if you try and cut the power. Slowly, the movie stopped playing, and the credits were rolling.

"Nina, wake up, please wake up." I felt a raindrop fall on my face, then something warm press to my mouth. I blinked and figures started to become clear, but everything was still so fuzzy.

"Fabian we need to get her out of here."

"Amber, I understand that, but what if she hasn't finished facing her fear?"

"We'll have to figure that one on our own." I felt a warm hand grab my arm and put it around their neck. Two arms lifted me up off the ground.

Fabian and Amber were chatting while they walked, and carried me. Eventually it got brighter out, and I was laid on the ground again. I blinked, and my vision came into focus. I saw everyone surrounding me, relieved looks upon their faces. Fabian knelt down beside me, and held my hand.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How are you feeling? You had a pretty nasty fall back there." Jerome asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I sat up and looked around.

I saw some ruins up ahead, ones that looked like a castle. I slowly got up, and looked closer.

"What's that?"

"The Forest of Crystals is the end of Lurer and the start of-" Amber started.

"Frelser." I whispered.

"Yes."

"I have to go there. Now." I said, starting to walk over there. An arm grabbed mine, and turned me around.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Because I have to know where I would have grew up, where I would have live, what I would have ruled."


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**I would have updated earlier in the week but I was up north and really didn't have internet and it takes a long time to change the names in the story! **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride of this story, no this is not the final chapter, but the storyline has gone in a completely different direction than I thought it would. Originally, Nina (Whose name in the non-fanfiction adaption, is Luna.) was not supposed to be a Princess (HEHEHE, I know something about the chapter that you don't) and Frelser was not supposed to exist. In the last chapter, and this one, I was quite mad at myself for making Nina (Luna) a Princess because she was supposed to be The Queen of Lurer once the war was over, marrying Fabian (Nathaniel) who would become the King of Lurer. As you can see that is hard, seeing as Nina has no parents, grandparents, or sibling, aunts, uncles, cousins to be King or Queen of Frelser...so we will see how that goes. **

**The next chapter might not be until next week or two weeks from now, I am going to camp Thursday of this week, and I am a major procrastinator when it comes to writing and I would love to work some stuff out for the next chapter, which I have started writing. **

**Also I have a Facebook, Tumblr and email if any of you amazing people want to talk. I will put all the lovely links in my bio. Also, I know House of Anubis has a major fanbase on Tumblr so, if you have a Tumblr, and enjoy this story I would love for you guys to share a link to it. You do not have too, it would just be lovely if you do. **

* * *

_The Messiah shall see her lost Kingdom, _

_And find the army of the free, _

_The Children of the Prophecy must fight, _

_For the freedom of Lurer, _

_And for the Prince to be King._

We were walking to what used to be my parents kingdom; the supposedly 'lost' Kingdom of Frelser. The grass was tall, and it brushed against my knees. The closer we got to the ruined castle, the more my stomach dropped. This was where my parents sat on thrones as King and Queen. Why did they never come back here? We finally arrived at the ruins, which weren't exactly ruins. The castle was perfectly intact, the ruins I saw were rocks and boulders. The castle was beautiful, the stone looked like it was marble, and it looked like any Disney castle would look like. It was on hills, and each balcony was on a hill that looked down on the field of lavenders, and the looks of roses. Pillars and arches were everywhere. I saw towers and flags flying from them. Then, I saw a giant archway with a mural, but I couldn't make out what it was.

A hand flew over my mouth, and a knife was at my neck. My arm was twisted behind my back.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A voice whispered in my ear.

"We are the Children of the Prophecy, we mean no harm." Amber said to the knight.

"How am I supposed to know you are telling the truth?" He snapped.

"Look at her eyes."

He let go of me, and turned me to face him. His eyes went wide when he saw my own. He quickly put away his knife, and bowed in front of me.

"Your majesty." He said to me.

"You can get up now." I told him and he instantly stood up. He was tall, but not taller than Alfie by any chance. He had teal eyes, and purple hair much like Jerome's, but his fell over his eyes. He wore armor that was much like the Ancient Greeks; the shoulder pads connected to the bronze breastplate. He was wearing animal skin and it was jagged at the bottom. His shoes had shin pads that were strapped onto his calves, and they were sandals.

"Your majesty, if I may, my name is Mick Sant, one of the Colonels of the Army of Gratis." He told us.

"Well, I am Nina Amethyst Martin. Princess of the lost Kingdom of Frelser." I told him.

"I am Alfie Unik and this is my sister, Patrica." He held his hand out for Mick to shake, which he did.

"Jerome Hage."

"Amber Stave."

"Fabian Slott, Prince of Lurer."

"So very many titles." Mick smiled at us. He started walking away, "Aren't you coming?"

We smiled at each other, and walked after him. We made our way into the courtyard which had a dozen blue and gold tents, which different people, creatures, and animals walking around. Each of them stopped to stare as I walked pass, with very hopeful looks on their faces. Fauns and centaurs were in full battle armor, and I saw a girl with bright blue hair brushing a griffin. She quickly looked away when she saw me looking. Animals were casually talking with elfs, and people were chasing after little fauns, giggling and smiling like any human. Dwarfs argued with gnomes about the food and water. Unicorns, hippogriffs, and just plain horses were being brushed and cared for like they were human.

Jerome grabbed my arm and pulled me to the doors in the front. My heart skipped a beat. This is it. Mick pushed open the doors, letting us walk into the castle. I had seen this place before, in dreams I had when I was younger. Gold was everywhere, it lined the ceiling, tables, chairs. The floor was marmor, a precious stone that was found in Frelser. Mick told the gang that there were rooms for them upstairs, so they could wash up and get into fresh clothing. They are welcome to talk to anyone and the maids and 'manservants' will be delighted to help them in any way, shape, or form. Fabian gave me a hug before following a male elf to the staircase, following the others.

"Your majesty, if you would kindly follow me this way. I have some things I need you to see." Mick walked off again, and I quickly followed. Every time I walked past someone they bowed slightly, I didn't really understand it.

"Mick, may I ask where we are going?" I questioned as we turned down the hallway.

"You will see in just a moment." He told me, then stopped in front of two giant doors.

"Before we go in, your majesty, I have been ordered to tell you something; since your parents are dead, and you are the only living heir to the throne of Frelser, we need you to become our queen. It is what would've happened in the case of you growing up with us, and your father and mother died."

"Queen? So, I don't at least start off as princes, not even for like a week? Okay, Queen Nina of Frelser; I can dig it." He sighed in relief. He pushed open the doors, and I saw two girls. One with fire red hair, which was curly and long, and a dark complexion. The other short, very short, lilac colored hair, with a very light complexion and a giant sword at her side. Both girls were on the shorter side, compared to Patrica who was very tall. A cat rubbed against my leg as I walked, it was a violet color and had big gray eyes. I smiled down at it, and it walked off. The girls looked up at me, and quickly knelt down.

"You may rise." I told them.

"My queen, I am Piper Lilla, the second Colonel, other than that doofus." The one with the lilac colored hair told me, shaking my hand.

"Hello."

"I am Kara Tatiana Soldat, also known as KT, General of the Army of Gratis. I am pleased to have our rightful queen back." She shook my hand.

"So how did you run the place after my family left?" I asked them.

"My mother took charge, she was a high military official but she died not too long ago, and she put me in charge. I've kept this place running ever since." KT told me.

"Thank you, and by the looks of it, you've been doing a great job." I told her, giving her a smile.

"The coronation should be soon, your majesty, we need a queen." Piper told me, running a hand through her hair.

"When's the earliest we can perform the coronation ceremony?" I asked her.

"In two days time, I believe. We can use your mothers crown, if it fits." KT told me, and I nodded. Mick walked off into another room, and I looked around.

This was the throne room, where my parent stood as rulers. I was going to be in their place, I took a deep breath. I looked at the walls, paintings hang from there. Everyone was wearing a necklace of a crescent moon around their necks, each king and queen, prince and princess.

"The moon is very important in Frelser's past. It has become the symbol for the people to give them hope." Kt came and stood next to me, "There's a necklace waiting for you, it will protect you. Also, meet me in the gardens in two hours, I wish to show you something.'

I nodded. I heard doors opening. I turned to see my friends, wearing clean clothes, and dirtless. The boys had on tunics, with brown pants each. Amber was wearing a pink dress, it fell around her knees. The sleeves; which went to her elbows, connected at the collar bone, disconnected for an opening and did the same thing once more. There was a rope wrapped around her waist for a belt, and there was an embroidered gold thread at the bottom of her dress. Her hair was in a ponytail, so I could see her elf ears and she had on sandals that were Greek-like. Patrica wore a dark blue dress, and it fell around her knees also. She had no sleeves, but long pieces of fabric started at her underarms, and ended at her hips. She had a thick leather brown belt around her waist, and similar shoes to Amber. Her hair was left down, but there was a braid in her blood red hair that showed off her face.

"We heard the news, about you becoming Queen of Frelser, are you okay with this?" Patrica asked me, placing a hand on my upper arm.

"I have too, they've been waiting for me for so long, how could I not?" I told them.

"If anything, I think you will be a fantastic Queen." Alfie told me giving me a side hug, I smiled up at him.

"Your majesty." I heard Mick say, and I turned around.

Mick stood in front of the throne, with Kt and Piper on both sides of him. He was holding a pillow, with the crown. A wave of nervousness washed over me. It was my mother's crown. I walked down the carpet to where they stood. I looked at the crown. It was gold, and it looked like it was made of leaves. The front was taller, with leaves being the jewels. I knelt down like I saw girls in movies do. Piper placed it on my head. It fit, perfectly. I stood up and looked at everyone.

"Nina, you look beautiful." Amber whispered, ever so slightly so only I could hear.

I turn to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. My black-brown hair was longer than I had remembered, and my amethyst colored eyes were so bright, if only I had on nicer looking clothes. Kt walked up behind me and took the crown off my head. She smiled at me, then took the crown back over to Mick. Mick walked up to me.

"Your majesty, I will show you to your room." She told me, "The rest of you are welcome to explore the camp, talk to anyone, try not to talk to the dwarves and gnomes too much, they aren't the most pleasant of creatures."

My friends nodded and bid me farewell. I smiled at them as they walked away, smiles on their faces. I turned to walk with Piper, and we came to a stairwell. It had solid gold railings, and marmor with gold stones as the steps. As we walk up the steps, I glance outside. Growing up with a view like this wouldn't have been so bad. I saw a few children,young fauns, and centaurs dancing and running around in the field, giggling and smiling. I quickly turned from the window and follow Piper up the stairs.

We stop in front of two golden doors. Piper opens them, and I gasp. It was beautiful. The bed was in the center, large with lots of pillows and a royal blue and gold bedspread. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, with crystals hanging down from it, shining in the fire's light. The rug that was on the floor was looked to made out of some sort of animal fur. A vanity, and sitting area where over by the windows, which had gold curtains hanging from them. At the top of one of the windows, was a stained glass artwork of wolf howling to the moon. There was a fireplace opposite of the bed, with a marmor mantle and a portrait hanging above it. It was my parents. I smiled at the painting, and turned to Piper.

"This is lovely, thank you." I said to her, walking around the room. It smells of vanilla and strawberries.

"There are clothes in the closet, and a maid in a room next door if you shall need anything. I must be going now, your majesty. I have some cadets to train in the courtyard." She swiftly bows and walks out of the room, shutting the doors behind her.

I move over to the wardrobe, and slowly open it. There are dozens of dresses, cloaks, and shoes in it. I take out a dress that catches my eye. It was white, with gold threading on the skirts. It was a one shoulder dress and had a 'cape' that went around the shoulders and connected to a silver crescent moon. I quickly got cleaned up, and slipped on a dressing gown. I reentered the room, where two maids were standing holding the articles of clothing. Both girls had magenta colored hair, one had purple eyes and one had teal eyes. Their hair was up in buns and they had elf ears. When they saw me come in, they quickly bowed.

"Your majesty, I am Mara, and this is my sister, Joy." The girl with the purple eyes told me. "General KT told us to come help you get ready."

"Thank you for coming." I told them. They smiled, and walked over to me. There were two layers to the dress, the first layer had padding for my breasts. Mara tightened the back so it wouldn't slip down. I slipped on the second layer. Joy fixed the silver crescent moon brooch, letting the 'cape' fall around my shoulders, hitting the backs of my calves. The dress itself fell around my lower thighs. Mara sat me down in my vanity chair, taking a brush, starting to brush my hair.

"You have very beautiful hair, my queen." Mara told me.

"Thank you, Mara." Joy had stepped out to go retrieve something.

"What do you want done with your hair?" She questioned, still brushing my hair.

"Not too much, just simply leaving it down would be nice." I told her, and she nodded. She kept brushing my hair, and someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I yelled, Joy came into the room holding something in her hand. She walked over to me, and showed me what it was. It was crown, made out of pink roses and purple violets.

"I was planning on giving it to one of your friends, but both of them picked dresses that didn't go with the colors of the flowers, and it is my duty to make sure everyone looks put together, and neither of them wanted to wear it anyways. So, my queen, I was wondering if you would like to wear it, and it is no harm done to me if you do not." Joy told me.

"I would love to wear it, since I do not have my actual crown to wear instead." I told her, and she gave me a wide smile. She placed it on my head, and Mara helped her fix my hair so it wouldn't get tangled in it.

They stepped back, and I stood up. I looked in the full length mirror that was stood in the corner. I looked lovely.

"You look beautiful, my queen." Mara said, smiling at me.

"Thank you Mara, and thank you for the flower crown, Joy. It is very beautiful." I said.

"You are welcome, but nothing is more beautiful than you right now." I gave a small chuckle at her words.

"That is very kind of you, Joy. Do you think you could show me where the gardens are? Kt told me to meet her there." She nodded, and motioned for me to follow her. Mara handed me Greek-like sandals, and helped me put them on. I thanked Mara and dismissed her, and she told me she would clean my old clothes.

Joy told me how Mara and her used to be servants -more like slaves- for Queen Onde, but were treated terribly. She explained how the servants got little food and water, and if you misspoke you were punished. One of her friends had her innocence taken from her, and another was killed for just speaking of myself. Mara, herself, and another friend of hers Willow Mork, who takes care of the animals in the camp, ran away from her kingdom. She told me that she wishes Prince Fabian would have been King, then she would have loved that castle, but she finds Frelser more peaceful and kind, and much more beautiful. I listened to her as she spoke, she would look back at me just to make sure I was still listening, and I would smile at her.

Two guards stood at the doors, and they opened them for us. I thanked them, and followed Joy outside. She pointed to the left and told me to walk down that way, I thanked her and she walked off. I turned the corner, and I smiled. It was a cover walkway, with violets, roses, lily of the valleys, lavenders, and daisies hanging down covering the metal bars. I walked down the walkway, stopping every once in awhile to smell the flowers.

"Princess Nina, thank you for coming." Kt appeared in front of me, and I jumped slightly.

"General Soldat, it's very nice to see you again." I laughed, since we had just seen the other two hours previous.

"You clean up very nicely." She told me. I smiled at her, and she motioned me to walk with her.

"I am here to talk to you about you becoming queen." Kt told me. She linked her arm in mine, and we started walking. "It is not that I do not think you can become the Queen, I know how hard it is to run a kingdom at such a young age, I want you to know that any decisions you make, I will stand behind you."

"Thank you Kt, that is very sweet of you." I noticed that she has dark pink eyes, like the magenta color of Joy's and Mara's hair.

"I think you will be amazing, just like your mother and father, it's such a shame they left us before you were born. Growing up in Frelser, oh, you would have loved it so very, very much." Kt sighed as she turned her head towards me, "Your parents were very great people Nina, amazing people. I was ten when they announced your mother was expecting, I was so happy. Your mother and my mother were very close, because at the time my mother was the only female high enough in the ranks to have a say. Your mother greatly respected mine, and my mother greatly respected yours. Your mother convinced your father to let my mother guard the kingdom until they, or you came back. Sadly my mother died in a battle between her and Queen Onde, and she wanted me to take over. I did."

"If anything I am very proud of how far you have come, Kt, without you and your mother, Frelser would have fallen into Queen Onde's hands." She smiled at me.

"When your grandmother came to tell my mother and myself that your parents were killed, the whole kingdom sobbed many tears. It was a very dark time. Everyone was upset, and when your grandmother brought back the bodies, she told us she left cremated bodies for you to bury. We gave them a burial here in Frelser, and everyone cried. I want to show you their graves." She pulled me through the pathway, turning left and right, even doubling back a few times.

Finally we reached a dead end. Two gravestones stood in front of me, my throat closed. I walked over and knelt in front of them, tears stinging my eyes. I read their names, and the tears rolled down my face, splattering like paint on my dress.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." I hiccuped, remembering the old lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I had nightmares about far off lands in bloody wars, and a girl fighting a woman.

"That's a very beautiful song." Kt sat down with me, and rubbed my back.

"My mother would sing it to me when I woke up from nightmares." I whispered to her, the tears still streaming down my face.

"What were the nightmares about?" She questioned.

"Far off kingdoms engaged in bloody wars, and a girl who was normal had to raise up and put her life on the line for the captive people of a kingdom. She lost so many people in her life that she didn't want to lose anymore, and the nagging sound in her head that told she would die on the battle. She pushed it out, and marched on to the battle. I never knew how the battle ended, which side won, if the girl lived or not." I told her, remembering all nights I would wake from the nights, screaming and sobbing. My mother would run into the room and my father would be closely behind. She would wrap her arms around me, pulling me into her lap. She would rock me back and forth as my father held both of us. She would sing to me, and sometimes he would join her.

"Well, those dreams sound very terrible for someone so young." Kt told me, and I nodded in response.

We sat there in silence for a few moments. I wiped the tears from my face, and stood up. Kt stood up with me, and linked my arm with hers. We walked back the way we came, simply chatting of things that aren't important. We found our way out, and Mick stood there talking to Amber. Kt and I gave each other a smile, and walked off slowly, trying not to ruin the sweet moment.

"I will see you at dinner, correct?" I asked her, and she nodded. She bowed and walked off. I stood there for a second, watching as she yelled at some guards for doing something stupid. I felt arms snake around my waist, and I quickly elbowed whoever it was in the gut. I turn to see Fabian lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to say hello.." He said, and I smiled. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants.

"Hello Fabian." He gave me a goofy grin.

"I know you were just in there, but I think we should go for a walk in the Pathway of Flowers, because I feel like we haven't talked in ages." He held out his hand, and I gladly took it.

"Your family has a very beautiful kingdom." He told me.

"Thank you."

"It's so kindhearted here, everyone just wants to make sure everyone else is happy. Lurer is just so dark sometimes, and this place has a different beauty to it."

"That is very kind of you to say, Fabian."

"Maybe instead of being King of Lurer, I can be the King of Frelser with you by my side." He joked and I gave him a smile, "Just a question, are you sure you are ready for this? Being Queen?"

"It's not like you'll be King soon anyway."

"I'm not getting crowned King in two days."

"I have to become the Queen. My mother told me this story when I was younger, about a girl, who was a princess, and she had to become Queen. She was young, and to everyone else she wasn't ready, but she believe that she would make great things happen in her kingdom. She did." I told him.

"Well, if anything, you are more than ready in my eyes, I was just asking you were ready in yours." A bell rang, and we decided to go check it out. The guards told us it was time for dinner. Mara and Joy found us and led us to the dining room. Joy pulls me over to sit on the end of the table.

The table was long and dark wood. The room was warm, and the sun was low in the sky, creating a golden glow around the room. Kt, Piper, and the girl with bright blue hair that I saw earlier walked in, bowed to me, and sat down. Patrica, Jerome, and Alfie walked in soon afterwards, laughing about something, they each gave me a smile, and sat down. Mick and Amber came in eight minutes later, arms linked, and Amber was giggling about something. When they saw us staring at them, their faces turn bright red, and quickly sat down on opposite sides to avoid any embarrassment.

Servants brought in food, I saw turkey, ham, salad, vegetables, fruits, bread, and drinks. We served ourselves, and laughed at some things Alfie said. We all got along fine, and we all seemed happy. We chatted and told stories, even when the stars came out. The girl with the bright blue hair introduced herself as Willow Mork, the girl who ran away with Joy and Mara. She was a soldier, and she also cared for animals in the forces. Soon, I was very tired so I went up to my room, with Joy and Mara following close behind. They helped me get undressed, and they bid me goodnight. The moonlight was faint, but I could still see the room. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_I was walking in a forest, no shoes, and I was wearing a long white dress. The moon was out, and it was foggy. I saw a figure, it looked like a dog. I ran towards it. It ran from me. I kept running until I reached a clearing in the woods. A wolf stood in my path. It walked towards me, and I put my hand out. It let me pet it, which was special all in itself. It started walking again, and I followed it. _

_We came to a river, it was calm. The wolf took a drink and looked at me. I took a drink also. The wolf sat in front of me. A book appeared in between us. I picked it up, it was a leather bound notebook. On the first page, wrote down was, 'The wolf follows the Goddess of the Moon". The wolf looked up towards the moon and started howling. More fog rolled in and the leather bound notebook vanished from my hand. Everything was dark, I could see nothing. All I heard was the wolf howling to the moon. _

I woke up with a sweaty face. I sat up in the bed and wiped my face with the back of my hand. It was still dark out. I climbed out of bed, to sit in the couch by the window. The moonlight was brighter, and some fog had rolled in. The lavenders looked so pretty in the moonlight. I looked to the edge of the forest to see a wolf. It looked to be staring right at me. It looked up to the moon and howled. I grabbed my robe, and ran out the room. I didn't care who I woke up, screw them, I'm the Queen in this place. The guards were being annoying, not letting me out, but finally they let me out, but they were close behind. I ran outside to the steps, to see the wolf had come closer. I started to move closer to it, when a guard stopped me.

"Your majesty, I do not think you should get closer to the animal."

"Stand down soldier."

"Your maj-"

"I said stand down." He stood back and watched me.

The wolf looked at the two men behind me like they shouldn't have been there. I walked closer to it, and put my hand out. It moved closer to me. I knelt down, and put it's head on my hand.

"The wolf follows the Goddess of the Moon." I whispered. It looked at me, and I noticed it had eyes the color of mine. I stood up and the wolf stood right next to me. We walked into the castle and I bid the guards goodnight. The wolf followed me up the stairs, and when I climbed back into bed, it sat waiting. I patted the bed, and it jumped up onto it. It slept at the end of the bed, and I curled up into a dreamless slumber.

I woke to a high pitched scream. I sat up too quickly and fell out of my bed. I looked up to see Mara and Joy standing there. Mara had her hand on her chest, breathing unsteady. Joy quickly walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry, my queen, we didn't know you owned an animal." She helped me stand up.

"Yes, this is my wolf." I told her, moving over to the wardrobe.

"What is it's name?" She questioned.

I looked back at my wolf, and thought of it's eyes. "Fiolett."

"Very beautiful name, my queen." I smiled, and opened the wardrobe. I took out a dress very similar to the one I wore yesterday, this one was more cream colored instead of white. Joy helped me get dressed, and Joy braided my hair to the side. Fiolett watched them, making sure they did no harm to me. I thanked them and walked downstairs, with Fiolett on my heels. Every servant that passed me gave Fiolett a weird look. I dismissed each one.

"Woah, what's with the dog?" I heard Alfie's voice behind me, I turned to face him.

"This is Fiolett, my wolf." I told Alfie, giving him a smile.

"Well, okay then...when did you get a 'wolf'" He asked me.

"Last night." I smiled and turned away from him, walking down the hallway. I walked to the library which Kt told me where it was last night. Fiolett laid next to the table that I sat at with books piled high about Frelser's past, and who the Goddess of the Moon was. Joy and Mara had come in, gave me food and water, and also gave some to Fiolett. I thanked them and they walked out. I ate and read, just like I would when I was at home. Fabian found me after a while, but was not startled by Fiolett, and Fiolett actually wanted him to pet her. He sat down, and leaned on the bookshelf with Fiolett curled up right next to him, it was adorable.

Fabian and I chatted, and I told him how nervous I was for tomorrow. The coronation rehearsal wasn't till tonight. It was me going over the words I have to say, and making sure the dress fits and all that jazz. Fabian took the book that was in my hands, and read the page I was reading.

"The Goddess of the Moon has been a symbol of hope for Frelser's people, just like the moon is. It is said that at a time before a great war, The Goddess of the Moon shall come, in the form of a young girl, one of which is said to be of royal blood, and will save Frelser from total loss." He smiled at me, giving me my book back, "That sounds a lot like some girl that I know, someone I am completel-"

"Your Majesty, and Prince Fabian, we need you in the Throne Room, it is time for rehearsal." Joy said. I put my book down, and stood up. Fiolett was at my heels in seconds. Fabian linked his arms in mine, and together we walked down to the throne room. Two guards opened the door, and we saw Mara, Kt, Mick, and Piper.

Mara had a dress in her arms, and Mick had the crown. Kt walked up to me, and took me away from Fabian. Fiolett just sat next to Fabian, and he pet her.

"So tomorrow, you will come in the doors, walk down the carpet, and when you get to the throne, you knelt. I will be standing there with Mick and Piper. I will say some words and then all you have to say is 'I, Nina Amethyst Martin, promise, as Queen of Frelser, protect and rule the people of this Kingdom. I take responsibility for Frelser as Queen Nina Amethyst Martin, daughter of Queen Mor Martin and King Far Martin.' then we will give you your crown and the necklace."

"Okay then."

Joy and Mara took me upstairs, and before I left, I quickly gave Fabian a quick peck on the cheek. Fiolett followed behind us as the three of us went to my room. The dress fit beautiful, and the girls helped me get ready for bed. They told they come bright and early to wake me up to get ready. I blew out the candles, and Fiolett curled up next to me, and I closed my eyes.

The dream I had was the one I've been needing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**This chapter took way longer than I hoped to write, and it's shorter than the most recent ones. It's not my best, but hey I tried. **

**So I watched Touchstone of Ra for the first time, and ALL THE FEELSSS. Victorrrrrr, ahhhh. **

**Also what is with all the pregnancy fics on here all of the sudden? I don't understand..**

**When I had last updated this story, it had been 3 months since it's pilot chapter!**

**If you would like to see the coronation dresses (meaning Amber's and Patricia's also), I will post a link in my bio.**

**QUESTIONS FROM PEOPLE: **

** Captain Holly Short LEP: It's pretty much the original, just names changed and stuff. Yes, I wrote this with my fourteen year old brain, because finding a story, changing somethings, and calling it my own, would be plagiarism. I might post the original on the other Fanfiction site, but I don't know.**

** Drmiracle: Eddie is a girl in the original writing of the story. Yes, you are correct about the skin tones. Yeah I know..Nina's character in the original writing of the story is named Luna Amethyst Hope, so her name is Luna Hope..yeahhh. And Those were sirens, 'Evil Mermaids' pretty much.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and kind words everyone. It makes me smile! Also, Speaking of Eddie..You guys might hate me..a lot. One more thing before I let you read the chapter, I am officially a freshman now, and that means more schoolwork, especially with the start of the year now, so if I do not update for a while, I apologize because I am probably having a hard time getting around high school, and with classes, homecoming, bBOYYYYYs...annoying people, yeahhhh. **

**So onwards with the story! **

* * *

_The Messiah shall be crowned Queen,_  
_And rule her Kingdom, _  
_For now the fate of two kingdoms, _  
_Lies in her hands._

_I was standing in the field of lavenders and roses. The sky was cloudy, and it was unusually cold out._

_"My, my, just look how much you've grown." I turned around to see my parents, and I ran to them. They embraced me in a hug._

_"I've missed you." I told them, and my mother moved my hair from my eyes._

_"We have also, and we are so proud of you." My father said to me, and I gave him a smile._

_"Just imagine; our little princess, becoming the Queen. I wished I could be there to put that crown on your head." My mother told me._

_"I wish that too."_

_"Fabian's grown up well, I am so happy you found him." She said to me._

_"In all those years of wondering when my Prince Charming would come, I found an actual prince." I chuckled._

_"Just remember we will be walking right next to you." My father told me and kissed my head._

_"My darling Nina, eyes as deep as the night sky, hush, you're the princess, so don't you cry. The moon is full, and so are the hearts of the people of your kingdom, who'll sing along, they'll sing the song of the newborn queen; the queen of hope, and the queen of peace. She shall rest in the land of where she was born, so when she opens her eyes, it'll be once again morn." My mother whispered to me._

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." We sung that together, one last time. Tears welled up in my eyes._

_"I love you." I choked out, wiping my eyes._

_"We love you too." My mother wiped a lone tear off my face._

_They started to fade, and I reached out to them. I saw my mother's smile and my father's eyes one last time, and then they faded out._

I woke up to being shaken awake. I blinked my eyes into focus, and Mara's smiling face is above mine. She looks different. She doesn't have any hair in her eyes, it was all pulled back in a braid. Her light purple eyes so bright with life, they were practically laughing.

"My queen, sorry for waking you, but it is time for you to start getting ready." She smiled at me as I sat up.

"Today's the day." I said, and I swung my legs as my feet hit the floor. I stood up and looked at the two girls in my room. "Let's get started!"

They pulled me into the bathroom, and I took a bath. Joy handed me a dressing gown. I slipped it on and tied it. I followed Mara back into the room. I sat down at the vanity. Joy said a spell that dried my hair, and started brushing it. Mara told a container, and some kind of brush. She dipped it inside, and started painting it on my lips.

"Lip-stain, it's red by the way." She smiled at me, and kept painting.

Joy started braiding my hair, but I couldn't feel it on my back.

"Braid-bun, is what I like to call it." Joy told me, giddiness in her voice.

Joy then stood up and spoke. "I'm going to go get the dress." She bowed to me, and walked out the door. Joy finished my hair, and walked in front of me.

"You are going to look stunning, I am positive Prince Fabian will not take his eyes off of you."

"Well, I don't think anyone else will either." I joked, and she smiled. A knock sounded at the door, and Mara came in. She was holding the dress.

She walked over to me and gave me an under dress, a corset, and some underwear. I walked behind the fold shield. I slipped off my dressing gown, and the cold air nipped at my bare back. I slipped on the underwear, and then held the corset to my bust. Mara came behind the wall and tightened the corset. I sucked in, and pulled the under dress over my head. Mara tightened that too.

Joy came over with the dress, and I stepped into it. It was big, poofy, and extremely high class, but I am a Queen today; who says I can't wear nice things? It was strapless, and it was fitted at the top, giving me more of a bust then I usually do. The top had lines of rhinestones, sequins, and any other glittery thing that I can't think of right now. There was a ribbon around my waist. There were swan feathers there too, overlapping each other. They were rhinestoned, and had sequins, just like the top. Instead of going down the front of the dress, it went the back of the dress. It still had a few of the 'feathers' in the front, but they cascaded down the back. There was a short train, not very long at all. In the front, except for the 'feathers', it was all tool.

Mara tighten my dress, and Joy handed me some heels. I slipped them on, walked a little bit, and managed not to stumble at all. I turned to Mara, and Joy, smiling. They smiled back.

"Come look in the mirror, my queen." Mara pulled me over to the full length mirror, and there was a beautiful girl staring back at me. She was dressed in white, and her perfectly done hair was out of her face. Her blood-red lips stood out against her pale skin. Her eyes were so purple, someone would long to stare into them forever. It was me.

Mara walked over and put a necklace around my neck. It was made of only amethysts. She smiled at me. I looked at myself once more, then I was done.

"General KT told me that it was your mother's dress." Joy told me.

"She wore it on her wedding day." Mara whispered, "I think that they were planning on saving it for your wedding, but we don't know if you'll make it out of this war alive."

"No time like the present, that's what Mum used to say." I whispered. I turned to them, "It is time."

They nodded and we walked out. They followed me down the stairs, and I started to get nervous. My stomach got all wishy-washy and my heart was pounding. Calm down Nina, you can do this. Two guards stood at the door. I saw one of them check me out, so I leaned closer to him.

"Never, ever, look at a Queen that way, especially one with friends with magical powers, and ones who know how to kill with only pasta." I whispered to him, and leaned back. The look on his face was priceless. I smiled inwardly to myself.

Joy and Mara bowed to me one last time, and stepped inside. I stood outside the door, and then music started playing.

"All rise for Princess Nina Amethyst Martin." I heard someone say inside the doors. My heart was in my throat and my stomach had dropped three feet into the ground. The doors open, and I see KT, Mick, and Piper standing at the very end, in front of the thrones. They have huge smiles on their faces.

I take a deep breath, and start walking down the carpet, towards the thrones. I see all different types of creatures in the room, and I see a few familiar faces. In the front row, Fabian stands with Fiolett sitting next to him, Amber's arm linked with Patricia's, Alfie and Jerome standing next to each other, and Willow standing at the very end. The boys were in suits, and the girls in long dresses. Amber's was a floral grey strapless dress with big carnations as the flowers printed on it. The dress was twisted at the top like the ends of a candy wrapper. She had a long side braid in her hair and had flowers braided into it. Patricia's dress was more extravagant. It was strapless also, but it was embellished with crystals, sequins, and rhinestones. It looked like a flower, and each 'petal' was blue at the bottom. Her hair was straight, nothing much to it. They looked beautiful. Willow had her blue hair down, and she was dressed in chainmail, a brown belt, brown pants, riding boots, and she was holding her helmet in her right hand. Her left hand sat on the hilt of her blade. KT, Piper and Mick were dressed similarly to Willow.

I reached the end of the carpet. KT smiled at me, and I knelt.

"We are here today to crown the only successor of King Far and Queen Mor, Queen of Frelser." KT spoke, "We've waited a very long time for her to come back to us, our long lost Princess. 5 years ago, we received news that our beloved King and Queen would not be returning to us, and we buried the bodies. Many tears were shed, and the oncoming war that made our hearts heavy. My mother, Blume Soldat, took over. Sadly, in the Battle of Tapre, in which we fighting Queen Onde's forces, General Blume Soldat was killed. My mother told me I was to be her successor, and so when her body came back to me, I took over as General, becoming General KT Soldat.

"I am now proud to say, I am not stepping down from General, but simply letting someone else be higher than me in rank. The girl that is in front of me at this moment, is not only the Princess of Frelser, but The Messiah of Lurer, the one who will save our fellow kingdom."

Mick stepped forward with the crown, and KT took it in her hands. One more step closer. She held the crown in her hands as she stood in front of me. I sucked in a deep breath.

"As you being the Princess of Frelser, and now Queen, do you take full responsibility for Frelser?" KT questioned.

"I, Nina Amethyst Martin, promise, as Queen of Frelser, protect and rule the people of this Kingdom. I take responsibility for Frelser as Queen Nina Amethyst Martin, daughter of Queen Mor Martin and King Far Martin." I spoke, holding my head up high, as I took, not one, but two Kingdom's fate in my hands. KT placed the crown on my head.

"You may stand." KT told me. I stood, as though I stood in front of an army.

"As General of the Army of Gratis, also known as the Army of Frelser, I introduce, for the first time, Nina Amethyst Martin, Queen of Frelser." I turned to hear a roaring of applause.

I looked to my friends. They looked so happy. I walked down the carpet again. KT, Piper, and Mick follow me. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome and Willow follow them. As I step through the doors, I let out a big sigh.

"You know, your parents would be so proud of you." KT told me.

"I know." I smiled at her, and she embraced me.

"I guess I can't secretly call you princess anymore." I heard Alfie joke.

"It's not like I would have killed you.." I joked back. He hugged me.

"You'll be a fantastic Queen, Nina. I just know it." He told me.

"So, there's not party or anything is there?" I heard Jerome ask.

"Follow KT to the ballroom, I think you'll have fun." Amber and Patricia hugged me. They followed KT, with Willow trailing behind.

"You know, I think it's quite hard to get a Queen to love a Prince." Fabian smiled at me.

"I don't think it is."

"I may not be your parents but I am so proud of you. I think Lurer and Frelser have made you grown up. I remember when we meet, you seemed so shy, and know you are a Queen."

"Funny how life works."

"Also, I think you look stunning, by the way." He placed his hands on my upper arms.

"It's my mother's wedding dress." I told him, and he smiled at me.

"I would say I hope it yours too, but a Queen never wears the same thing twice."

I laughed, and he held out his arm. I took it and we walked towards the ballroom, giggling about meaningless things. Fabian was being a goofball, which was unusual, he joked but today he was being extremely goofy. We made it to the doors, and the guards opened them.

"Queen Nina Amethyst Martin, and Prince Fabian Slott, have arrived." A guard announced. Fabian turned to me, and we broke out laughing. I believe people from other Kingdoms had come, without my knowledge of course, to see my coronation. Guards lined the walls and stood by the windows. KT stood with Piper, they were having a conversation with a very well dressed lady, and she had a circlet on her head. Elf ears poked out from behind her black hair. KT spotted me, and excused herself.

"There are many important people here, one's high up in the military and very important in their Kingdoms. If they want to talk to you, talk to them, and do not say something wrong, and get us on their bad side. We need allies, and this could help a lot." She explained to me and then she turned to Fabian, "You too, Prince boy."  
KT walked off, a trail of sass behind her. I looked at Fabian's confused face, and put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.  
"What did I do?" He questioned, with a sad puppy dog look plastered on his face.

I patted his shoulder, "I don't know, Prince boy."

I giggled and then walked off. I smiled at everyone as I passed them, and then someone grabbed my arm. It was a boy, with stunning mint green eyes, and his hair was rose red color, like a dark pink, but not too dark. He looked older than me, at least by ten years. He was tall, and by the looks of it, he was even taller than Elg. He smiled at me.

"Hello, Queen Nina. I would like to introduce myself." He took my hand and bowed, "I am Prince Dexter Ridder, of Ligge."

"Hello, welcome to Frelser." I smiled at him.

"It is beautiful here, especially the castle. My country is nothing compared to Frelser." He told me.

"You should speak highly of your Kingdom, because you are the Prince."

"Soon-to-be King actually."

"Well, a King should speak highly of their Kingdom. They rule over that Kingdom, whether they like it or not, so even if you think another Kingdom is beautiful, you do not downgrade your Kingdom." I told him, and he smiled at me.

"When I heard you were the Messiah of Lurer, and the Queen of Frelser, I did not expect you to be so headstrong about things, while being so beautiful."

"A Queen should be headstrong, confident, and know what to do when her Kingdom is in danger. I have to save a Kingdom that is not my own to save from total destruction, and kill my best friend's mother. I am supposed to be able to march into battle at any given moment, and put my life on the line, lead thousand of troops to what may be their death. I am a Messiah of many, and a Queen of thousands. I should be able to be beautiful while doing any, and all of those thing. I am beautiful, and I am also a Queen at sixteen. I was thrown into a world and told that I am the 'Messiah of Lurer' and the Princess of Frelser. You should have never underestimated me."

"Very well." He smiled at me, "I should be off, but it was very nice meeting you, Your Majesty."

Dexter bowed once more to me, then sauntered off. I saw him step out of the Ballroom. I noticed Willow was standing by herself, if it was not for her bright blue hair I wouldn't have noticed her. I walked over to her.

"Willow, do you know who that man was?" I questioned her.

"I have seen him before, but I do not remember where." She told me.

"He told me he was Prince Dexter Ridder, the soon-to-be King of Ligge."

"That is impossible. Ligge is a fallen monarchy, it is ruled by the people now. The royals were taken from the castle, and brought to the town square. The people who started the riots, decided to murder the Prince, the Princess, the Princess's husband and child, the King, The Queen, anyone high enough in the military that they had say in what the King did, and most of the servants in the castle. It was an extremely gruesome event, and now no one that was apart of the riot, because, though most of the Kingdom ran in the riots, some did not. No one that was in the riot is allowed in any of the other kingdoms."

"I want him found, and brought to the throne room later after the party is over. Please inform General Soldat, Colonel Sant, and Colonel Lilla about this matter. I feel though he is not even from Ligge." I walked away to find anyone else to talk to. A matter was in my hands and I did not like it one bit.

KT came up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the ball room. I saw Fabian look over and start moving towards me, but Mick pulled him back. Alfie, Patricia, and Amber were being pulled out of the room by Piper. Mick grabbed Fabian and Jerome, going in a different direction. Everyone was staring at us, watching as we were taken from the room. KT's grip on my wrist never flattered, as we moved towards the throne room.

"KT, what's going on? " I questioned, looking around us.

She didn't answer.  
"KT tell me what is going on."

"You do not need to know, right this minute, my Queen." She stated.

"No. Tell me what is going on. This is my Kingdom, if it is in danger, I want to know."

"It has been your Kingdom for less than two hours. It does not affect you."

"That does not mean anything. It has been my Kingdom since I was born, though I was not here to rule it. I should know what's going on."

"That man is a spy, I knew I had seen him before. He used to be my best friend." KT turned to me, "I used to love him. Then he went to war, and was supposed to be dead, then he came back to me. He tried to kill me. He wanted to know where you were, he knew you were here, he wanted to find you, to turn you over to Queen Onde. I didn't know, so I couldn't tell him, and if Mick didn't walk into my study, I would be dead."

She turned and walked down the hallway, I walked behind her. We walked into the throne room, I saw everyone standing there. Fabian ran to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"There is a spy in the castle, and you all are too important to lose. You may not leave this room. If he finds you, scream, run, or fight. Piper, Mick, and Willow, stay and make sure no one gets in or out of this room." KT told us, and walked out.

"Important? Nina and Fabian are the only important ones here. The rest of us are just peasants." Jerome says, looking at Alfie and Patricia.

"Not important? Certainly not. See child, destiny has a plan for you. You are reincarnations of the most powerful people in this world. In the beginning of the Kingdoms of Lurer and Frelser, a war, just like this one, raged on between the two kingdoms. There was a prophecy about six children, a princess and a prince from the two kingdoms, and then four children from the prince's kingdom. They were the ones that would stop the war. They all meet once every week, and then the Princess's family found out and she was locked away from them. They all met once more, on the battlefield, the Princess killed the Queen, but the spell she used killed her too. The prince died fighting the King. The four other children died fighting for freedom. It was said that they would be reincarnated when they are need the most." Willow spoke up.

"Reincarnations?" Amber asked, looking around at our group.

"I wouldn't believe this, but you know, just like a month or two ago, I found out I was destined to save a Kingdom." I joked.

"Wait, back up, how do you know this?" Alfie asked Willow.

"I know things." Willow said.

"Yes, Yes. The Seer, the one who knows. The reincarnations of the original Six. The Messiah of Lurer, and the Queen of Frelser. The once and future King of Lurer. The White Knights of the Moon." We heard a voice sneer behind us. We turned and we see Dexter holding KT by her hair. He threw her toward us, and Jerome caught her in his arms, "And my personal favorite, The Protector of the Messiah."

"But..Eddie? He is Nina's Protector." Patricia stepped forward.

"You all are so stupid, well, expect for your precious Shapeshifter." Alfie looked down, away from my own eyes.

"Hello, Messiah." Eddie voice rang out, and I turned.

"YOU LIAR, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE. I TRUSTED YOU!" I screeched at him, running towards him, but Amber and Mick caught my arms, pulling me back.

"I simply obeyed my Queen's orders. I did nothing wrong." He answered.

"So the whole 'fallen star' thing was a trick of the mind. And the dream?"

"Magic, simply magic. Oh, and Patricia, I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you." Patricia looked down at the floor.

"Now, if we are done explaining things," Dexter glared at Eddie, "We are going to kill you. All of you. So Queen Onde can conquer the world."


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read AND review!**

**All the names and spells are in Norwegian, if you want to translate them!**

**This chapter took way longer than I hoped to write, and it's shorter than the most recent ones. It's not my best, but hey I tried.**

**Like I said before what is up with all the pregnancy fanfictions on here, there's a new one everyday!**

**Guys! I want you to get in touch with me! Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, even Email! Most of the links are down below, and my new twitter link will be posted soon! Once I figure out a name. In the reviews, if you have Twitter name you wanna see me with, just post one there with your opinion of the chapter! I also would recommend you read everyone of these Author's notes, because they may be important!**

**Guys! I want to thank you for being awesome readers of this story and for giving me 5,504 views, and 1,705 readers. Thank you for the 63 reviews and all the love in the world!**

**My life is major hell right now. My friend is going to homecoming and is dating my ex-crush that I still kinda have feelings for, my new crush has me, my friend, and my other friend interested in him which makes conflict with that friend, and life just over-all sucks.  
**

**Never ever go into high school my friends.**

**Questions!**

**Fabian-Percabeth-4179: Yes it is just Eddie!**

**Srkatlatlqueen: Victor will not be in this story.**

**You might seriously hate me what's gonna happen in this chapter...hehe!**

**Next chapter will longer and hopefully sooner!**

* * *

_The Messiah faces hardships,_

_The fate of the six is tested,_

_War is upon Frelser and Lurer,_

_This is War._

"We are going to kill you. All of you. So Queen Onde can conquer the world."

Immediately, Piper, Mick, K.T and Willow took out their swords, held them up in defense. Piper pushed me behind her. Patricia held out her hands, which burst into flames. Amber walked up and stood next to her friend. Fabian and Alfie stood next to me, and Jerome just awkwardly stood where he was before, his body slightly swaying.

"Ten against two, I think we win already." Piper hissed. Dexter chuckled, looking at Eddie.

"You might want to turn around, Prince Boy."

"Get your own nickname for him, Dexter." K.T. yelled.

Fabian turned around, and his jaw clenched. His blue eyes turned dark, and his fist rolled up into balls. His body was tense.

"Fabian, what's goi-" I turned around, and my stomach dropped. Today I wasn't the only one with a crown on my head.

"My son, it's been a very long time." Queen Onde stood there, smile creeped on her face when her dark blue eyes, landed on mine.

"Nina Amethyst Martin, or should I say Queen Nina. I never thought I would be face to face with you until the battle." She smirked.

"You are not allowed to address her." Fabian snapped. His eyes reminded me of his evil self, back in the forest.

"That is no way to speak to your mother." Onde hissed at him.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER." Fabian barked.

I looked at Onde. She had the same dark blue eyes as Fabian's, but her hair was as golden as her crown. It was put up in a tall bun. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was huge and the bodice was very fitted.

"I gave birth to you, didn't I? That means I am your mother."

"You gave me up, that is what you did. Less than a year old, given to a woman,whose insane, and a man whose off fighting a war that hasn't been over in the amount of time it took the boy to grow up. Seventeen years thinking that he was insane and belonged to someone else. Only until he was grown up until he found out who he really was. The Once and Future King of Lurer."Alfie and I shared a glance, both of us knowing Fabian was getting very angry.

"Once and Future King? Who told you that?" She hissed.

"I did." My voice spoke before I knew that I wanted to speak.

"Oh, the Messiah told you that. The one who is going to save the world." She glared at me, and somehow I got enough courage, and stepped in front of Fabian.

"Yes, I am. I will save this world, and a kingdom that is not my own. Do not think because I am young that means that I cannot hold a sword. I am Queen now, and I am no child anymore. I am not a girl, I am a woman." I declared, but Queen Onde did not look fazed, "Now, you will leave my kingdom, with the traitor and the liar, and next time we will meet is on the battlefield."

Her blue eyes bore into my amethyst ones. The corners of her mouth twitched up, then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Fabianpulled me back. Dexter and Eddie disappeared also. All the sudden I heard growling and turned to see Fiolett with teeth bared at where Queen Onde stood. I walked to her, and she calmed down at the sight of me.

"It's okay, Fiolett, I'm okay." I told her, petting her gray fur. Her eyes looked into mine and I knew she was worried about me. I stood and looked at everyone.

"War is now upon this Kingdom. Ready the troops. I also wished to have weapon's lesson as soon as possible, for all of us. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I told them walking out the doors, hearing Fiolett's paws follow behind me.

I decided to take a walk to my parents graves. I twist and turned trying to find their graves. Eventually, I found them again, and I fell in front of them, my dress looked like a cupcake. Tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry, mama, I'm so sorry. What am I suppose to do? What if I die, who will watch over this Kingdom then? I can't disappoint you, not this far into everything." I bowed my head once more, then stood up walking to the castle.

I entered the castle doors, and I walked up the stairs, every guard that passed bowed to me. I opened the doors to my room, and saw Mara and Joy standing there waiting for me to come back. They both hurried over to me when they saw me come into the room.

"Nina, are you alright?" Mara asked, seeing my grim face.

"Queen Onde came to visit."

"Is Fabian okay? Did she take him? What happened?" Joy sounded off her questions, and I put my hand up to stop her.

"If you don't mind Joy, I would like to forget about the ordeal. I wish to change out of my dress and into a more relaxing one." She nodded and walked over to my closet. She took out a long dark gold dress, the same style as my shorter white dress.

Mara walked over to me and took off my crown. She sat me down and started undoing my bun. Silver waves of hair fell down my back. Once she was done, I walked behind the fold sheet. Joy un-tightened my dress, and it slipped off my body. She hung it up then helped me step into the other dress, tightening the dress. I felt the dress hit the tops of my feet. The 'cape' dragged very little on the floor. Mara placed the crown back onto my head.

"Thank you, you may leave." They bowed and walked out of the room.

I saw Fiolett follow after them, thinking I wanted her to leave also. I walked over to the couch, sitting down. I looked out the window to see the pink sky had faded away and clouds had covered over. Light raindrops had started falling down, and I could hear the thunder rolling in from Lurer, like Queen Onde was so upset, she casted a storm to lower our already cracked spirits. I looked down to see soldiers quickly moving the swords, shields and other weapons inside the tents.

I heard a knock sound off at my door. I stood up and brushed off my dress. I opened the door and saw Fabian standing there, a worried look on his face. He stepped inside, quickly embracing me in a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder. He let me go, taking my hands in his.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He whispered to me,"I couldn't lose you that way, this early."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Anything."

"When I first met you, back in that village. I felt as though I had met you before, and I loved you long before now. Same with Amber, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia. Everyone. It was like another life, and it was."

"I felt the same way. Like I've loved you for thousands of years, and finally now, we've come back to each other." He told me, "Nina, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't think you should learn swordsman skills, you have a spell for Queen Onde that you can use, can't you?"

I stared at him, blinking my eyes. I was utterly shocked that he would say something like that. I backed away from him.

"What are you saying? Is because I am female? That spell could backfire on me at any moment, killing me instead. Would you want that to happen instead of me being able to fight back?" I stared at him, anger burning up inside me.

"Nina, Queens aren't supposed to fight in battles, the-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm not just a Queen, Fabian, I'm the Messiah. I have to fight this battle whether I like it or not."

"What are you saying, you don't want to fight?"Fabian asked.

"Maybe I never wanted to save a kingdom! Maybe I was content being unknown, a loser, bullied back in that world! I never wanted to run into a tree and find myself in different world! I never wanted to be told I alone had to fight in a bloody battle and save a world that I only thought was a dream, in my head, away from existence." I yelled at him.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Fabian's voice rang out in the dead silent air.

"I don't know." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes, "I DON'T KNOW! I never want to be me, I should have killed myself when I had the chance. I just had to get saved by grand-mama, who told me everything would be okay, but it's NOT, it's not okay! Everyone that is my family is dead. I have to rule a Kingdom that I never knew existed, and then save a Kingdom. "

"This isn't all about you, you know, everyone has lost someone. We've all had to stand up, Amber, K.T, Willow, Mick, Jerome, hell even Joy and Mara have had to stand up. This isn't all about you, little miss Messiah." I looked at Fabian, whose face was bright red, his blue eyes reminded me so much of his mother right now, staring into mine like I was criminal.

"Don't ever address me like that, I may be a Queen but I am still human! Now, get out. NOW!" Fabian stared at me for a minute or so, then stormed out of the door, slamming the door behind him.

When I knew he was far enough away, I broke down into sobs, crumbling to the floor. My gold dress had poofed out like halo on an angel, I hugged my knees close to my body. Tears rolled down my face, splattering onto my dress like paint splattered on a painting. I heard the thunder booming from outside, and lighting lite up the room.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." My sobs rang out in the empty room, where I had told Fabian my deepest secrets, and my deepest truths.

I took off my crown, leaving it on the floor. I crawled onto my bed, curling up into the fetal position, hot tears still rolling down my cheeks onto the pillows. I crawled underneath the cover, pulling them up to my neck, as if to protect myself from an outside force. I still cried as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, sun was streaming through the window. I felt my face, and it had dried tears on my face. I got up out of bed, and saw a outfit sitting on my one of my chairs, with a note on it. I walked over and read the note.

_Nina,_

_I have given you some of my old combat clothes that you can use today during your weapons practice. After you've gotten ready and ate, please meet me in the back courtyard._

_K.T._

I saw a plate of food on my vanity. I ate a piece of toast, then walked into my bathroom. The bath had already been filled with water, so I just added the warm water in. I slipped into the water, taking the soap and lathering myself in a thick layer. I washed myself off, and grab my dressing gown hanging above me, slipping it on. I walked back out to the room.

"Good Morning my Queen! How are you?" Joy stood there, smiling at me. I saw her place the crown on a pillow in my dresser.

"I've been better, but I'll be fine." I told her, walking over to the fold sheet. I removed my dressing gown, and Joy handed me my 'bra'. It was very simple, very easy to move in, perfect for fighting. I slipped the trousers on, holding them up with the belt Joy handed me. I slipped the chain mail over my head, and then Joy strapped the scabbard to my waist. She handed me boots, and I put them on. She sat me down, and braided my hair.

"Thank you, Joy." I got up to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Joy holding a sheathed sword, "I was advised to give you this but I didn't know how."

She handed it to me. The hilt of the sword was was marmor, twisted into the top. The top had a single gemstone on it. Just simply looking at it, I thought I was looking at a galaxy far away in the night sky. I rubbed my finger over it, for it reminded me of a stone my mother wore on her neck always.

"You are probably thinking that it's your father's sword, but no, it's your mother's. She was very swift on her feet from what I've heard. The stone is called the Dragon's Breath because it's was given to her by Queen Onde, when they were friends. Just like how we take pride in the wolf, they take pride in the dragon. The Sun, and The Moon." Joy told me. I took the sword out of it's sheath, holding it in my right hand. It was light, but it was sharp enough to decapitate someone on the spot. I put the sword back in it's sheath, and clipped the sheath onto my belt.

"Show me to the back courtyard, please." I told her, and together we walked down the stairs and through the castle. I held myself with a different air today, it must have been last night. I am going to hold my ground.

We walk outside to see KT, practicing drills on a 'dummy', Piper was teaching Amber how to use a bow and arrow, while Patricia and Willow worked on swordsmen skills. Then I saw Fabian going over some drills with Mick, Jerome, and Alfie. He glanced over at me, but I just gave him a stony face.

"General Soldat." I said, standing next to her.

"Nina, you made it. I see Joy gave you the sword."

"Yes, she did, thank you for letting me use it." She nodded her head, then looked at me head to toe.

"You seem different this morning, you're holding yourself like a real queen." She told me, and I gave her a half smile, "Okay, on to the drills."


End file.
